Comme un esclave ?
by Shirley no Gemini
Summary: La Rome Antique, loin de la crise actuelle. Vivez les aux côtés d'un étrange petit garçon blond...
1. Prélude : Le guerrier sanguinaire

**Titre** : Comme un esclave ?

**Auteur : **Shirley no Gemini (à savoir moi XD)

**Disclaimers :** Alors certain personnage comme Roxas ou encore Axel appartiennent à Square-Enix. Après je me demande si je dois dire : « le côté esclave et tous appartient à l'histoire » XD

**Pairing** : Même si on ne dirait pas dans ce prélude, il y aura bien des couples XD Je ne vous le dit pas tout de suite, vous le verrez de vous-même s'est plus drôle.

**Raiting :** T

**Résumé** : La Rome Antique, loin de la crise actuelle vivez aux côtés d'un étrange petit garçon blond….

**Note de l'auteur** : Alors me revoilà, et non pas pour un nouveau remix mais pour le début d'une fan fiction qui s'annonce beaucoup moins drôle que mes remix. J'ai eu l'idée pendant mes cours de latin. Et oui on ne dirait pas mais les cours ça aide à trouver des idées. Ce petit chapitre est plutôt un avant goût, un prélude si vous préférer. A la base même tous ça n'auraient jamais du être écrit et commencer que par mon prochain chapitre. C'est pourquoi je vous préviens que ce chapitre remonte un an avant la vraie histoire qui commencera dans le prochain chapitre.

Bon je pense que vous avez compris XD Parlons donc maintenant de ce prélude. Je vous conseille de le lire en écoutant des musiques du genre Era ou des OST de Gladiateur. J'ai tout écrit au son de ces musiques après c'est à vous de voir ^^

Aussi j'ai mis un raiting bien plus élevé pour : la possibilité de « gros mot », de violence etc… Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

L'histoire que je vais vous compter se passe dans l'époque antique. Oublié vos portables ou encore l'école. A cette époque il n'y a plus aucune notion que l'on connait, comme par exemple : 'lycéen' ou encore 'chômeur'. Aucune crise ne frappe le pays dans lequel se déroule cette histoire, l'Italie. Pendant cette période, les empereurs de Rome régnaient sur l'immense royaume qu'était le leur et imposait leur pouvoir dans toute l'Europe. Alors que les hommes libres avaient, eux, leurs pouvoirs bien à eux. Le pouvoir qu'ils exerçaient contre leurs 'choses'. Leurs 'choses' ? Oui à l'époque ce n'étaient rien que des outils, une marchandise que l'on achetait et que l'on se servait comme un vulgaire torchon, les esclaves. Presque tous en possédaient au moins un, les gens les plus riches pouvaient avoir, quand à eux, une centaine esclaves. Leurs utilités variaient selon le lieu d'habitat du maître et de son caractère. Par exemple : une esclave qui habitait en ville s'occupait du maître, lui donnant sa nourriture, faisant le ménage etc... Alors qu'un esclave qui habitait dans la campagne cultivait la terre et veillait à la protection des récoltes. Tel était le rôle des esclaves.

Vous vous demandez à présent comment faire pour en devenir un, n'est ce pas ? Eh bien surement pas dans le journal, dans les bandes annonces… Non, il y avait très souvent deux principales causes de leur esclavage. La première, pendant les guerres que menaient l'empire. On détruisait tout pendant ces guerres qui étaient loin de ressembler à la guerre entre le PS et l'UMP que l'on connait maintenant. Les habitants qui voyaient leurs quartiers, maisons, terres détruites, devenait prisonnier. Ces prisonniers devaient alors parcourir la distance entre leurs anciennes villes et Rome. Une fois arrivée là bas, tous devenaient esclaves. La deuxième est à cause d'une dette. Un habitant libre qui devait quelque chose à un autre habitant pouvait après un certain délai, devenir esclave de son débiteur et devait le servir jusqu'à ce que sa dette soit remboursée. Si la dette pouvait être importante, les générations suivaient. On pouvait donc avoir des esclaves enfants.

C'est d'ailleurs d'un de ces enfants, esclave, dont je vais vous parler. Mais je vous préviens, toute vos notions de bien ou de mal vont être mise à l'épreuve dans cette histoire. Ne croyez pas ce que je vous dis, fiez vous à votre instinct (1). Nous ne sommes plus en 2009 mais pendant une période très loin de la modernité que nous connaissons. Laissez les ennuis, la télévision, le téléphone etc. de côté alors que vous vous plongez dans mon histoire avec une belle musique qu'est Ameno d'Era. Cette musique est en latin, parfait pour vous plongez dans ce récit.

« Pour celui là, je vous le fais à 2500 sesterces (2). Il vient de Carthage (3) et malgré son jeune âge, ce garçon à combattu contre notre empire. Ne vous fiez donc pas aux apparences, ce jeune homme est parfait pour vous, monsieur le sénateur. » Le vieillard qui parlait est un marchand d'esclave. Ces personnes vendent les gens qu'il a trouvés pendant ces voyages. Le potentiel acheteur était lui un sénateur de Rome. Il avait besoin d'un esclave fort pour pouvoir le servir et lui ramené encore plus de fierté.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il fera l'affaire ? Regardez ces yeux, ils sont bleus ! (4) Jamais il ne sera aussi fort que je le souhaite. Ce n'est qu'une femmelette.» En effet le garçon dont il parlait n'avait rien d'un guerrier. Ces cheveux d'un blond rayonnant alors qu'il avait les yeux bleus de la même couleur que le ciel. Son corps malgré aucune imperfection était loin d'être très musclé.

« JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FEMME ! » Le prisonnier s'était levé de sa cage et faisait maintenant face au sénateur. Dans ces yeux l'ont pouvaient voir une lueur de rage mélangé à de la rancœur.

« … Alors prouve le moi ! Combat en duel dans l'arène et nous verrons si tu es si fort que ce vieillard le prétend. » Dans un geste de cape, l'homme parti rejoindre les tribunes du mini colisée qui était installé près du marché pour pouvoir 'testé' la marchandise.

Le vieillard avait enlevé le verrou de la cage du blond et se tenait maintenant face à lui. Il le dirigea dans l'intérieur de son magasin et lui donna armure et arme. Ces deux armes ressemblaient à deux épées sans que ça en soit véritablement. L'une était noire alors que l'autre était blanche. Le blond les regarda longuement avant de reporté son attention au marchand.

« Combats tes ennemis, même si tu les connais ou que tu les détestes. Tu dois tuer mais avant tout amuser le peuple. Si le peuple est avec toi, le sénateur Xemnas pourra alors t'acheter et tu quitteras cette cage.

-Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais retourner chez moi ? »

Le blond avait murmuré ses paroles alors que pour seule réponse, le vieillard riait. La guerre lui avait tous pris, ainsi que sa liberté. Il quitta après quelques minutes, le marché pour enfin arrivé à cette arène. Le soleil commençait à se coucher alors que partout autour du centre de l'arène on allumait des flambeaux pour y voir quelque chose. Un tournoi avait apparemment lieu…Enfin…Par tournoi je veux dire massacre. Le jeune homme rentra sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Il était assez surpris de voir autant de monde alors que ces yeux balayaient l'assemblée présente. Autant de personne pour voir le sang de jeunes hommes coulés ? Alors que le blond regarda de nouveau devant lui, il vit des garçons apparemment plus vieux que lui arrivé à leurs tours dans l'arène.

Mais comparé à lui, eux ne regardaient pas le public et se dirigeaient vers lui, épée en main. Apparemment ils n'étaient pas là pour perdre leurs temps. Le blond se mit en position d'attaque alors qu'une personne arrivait juste devant lui et frappa verticalement. Il fit une petite pirouette en arrière. Pendant que l'épée de son adversaire se trouvait au sol, il l'attaqua avec une de ses épées alors que l'autre retenait un coup d'un autre adversaire. Le premier tomba alors sous son attaque alors que la foule semblait apprécier. Le deuxième lui était plus fort et avait arrivé à lui mettre un genou à terre. Il en profita pour frapper avec son énorme épée verticalement mais le garçon se roula par terre, esquivant par la même occasion le coup qui lui était destiné. Il s'arrêta se retrouvant près d'un autre de ses ennemis qui voulu l'attaquer au niveau du cœur. Il para l'attaque avec son épée blanche et découpa les jambes du malheureux avec la noire. Le crie que poussa l'homme, en s'écrasant au sol, fit accroitre les applaudissements de la foule.

Le blond se leva alors que le nombre d'ennemis était toujours aussi important. Deux…Quatre…Huit…Dix. Encore dix adversaires et il en aurait terminé. Serrant un peu plus les poignées de ses épées, il commença à courir vers ses adversaires. Surpris par son initiative, une personne fut tuée sur le coup par l'attaque du garçon alors que les autres se reculaient vivement pour ne pas subir le même sort. Neuf.

Le blond releva la tête vers un groupe de cinq personnes qui se dirigeaient vers lui, il esquiva une épée en se baissant ainsi qu'une autre en reculant sa tête. Il lança alors une de ses épées dans un saut en arrière qui fit un genre de mouvement boomerang. En effet en même temps que de transpercer les têtes de ces ennemis, l'épée lui était revenu alors qu'il l'avait pris dans sa main gauche. Après quelques secondes de silence, le sang ainsi que les corps de ses victimes tombaient au sol dans une cacophonie la plus grande. Quatre.

Il avança à pas lent vers ses derniers adversaires. Le colosse de tout à l'heure, un gringalet blond, un homme avec ces lances et un gros plein de soupe. Facile, il l'aurait sa revanche sur ce salaud qui l'avait traité de femmelette. A chacun de ses pas, les autres se reculaient. Il en eut assez marre et décida donc d'attaquer puisque les autres ne le faisaient pas. Il approcha de l'homme aux lances qui lui en lança une tout de suite que le blond esquiva. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva avec plus qu'une seule lance alors que le plus jeune se trouvait à quelques mètres de sa prochaine victime. Il décida donc d'utiliser sa lance de près et voulu frapper directement le garçon mais ce dernier sauta et atterrit sur la lance. Sous le poids, l'homme fut obligé de se pencher en avant, comme dans une peine de mort à la guillotine. Invitation offerte. Le blond ne se fit pas prier et coupa la tête de son adversaire. Trois enfin deux.

En même temps de retomber au sol, il avait pris la lance du défunt et l'avait lancé contre l'autre blond. Touché en plein cœur, il s'était effondré tout de suite. Le jeune homme se releva et regarda ses deux adversaires qu'il restait ou plutôt plus qu'un. Le plus gros qui avait eut peur était apparemment parti se cacher. Grave erreur. Lorsqu'ils atterrissaient dans une arène, ils n'avaient que deux solutions qui s'offraient à eux. Mourir ou survivre en tuant tout le monde. Le blond et son adversaire en avait bien conscience. En entendant des cris de l'extérieur, il comprit qu'il était à présent mort.

Était-il insensible ? Après tout il venait de tuer tellement de personne, son corps entier était taché de sang. Mais pas le temps de penser à ça, son dernier adversaire était à présent entrain de chargé sur lui. Coup à droite. A gauche. En bas. En haut. Il arrêtait tous pourtant. Mais il reculait et trébucha alors sur une tête d'une de ses anciennes victimes. Ses épées volèrent avant de s'écraser plus loin dans un bruit de métal mélangé au bruit de la foule. Alors que le colosse allait le tuer, il prit l'arme d'un de ses précédents ennemis qui était à côté de lui, à savoir une hache. Il mit toutes ses forces dans le coup qu'il portait et frappa du bout le plus pointu le pied de son ennemi. Vu le sang qui avait jailli et l'arrêt de son ennemis, il comprit que c'était fini. Il se releva et alla chercher ses épées et revint près du colosse. La fouille scandait : « A mort ! A mort ! » Suivant la foule, il enfonça son épée dans le corps de son ancien ennemis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tous commençaient à partir, le garçon croisa dans les coulisses, ce salaud de sénateur. Il avait voulu savoir s'il savait tuer ? Maintenant il savait…

« Ais je été assez fort pour toi ? » Demanda le garçon avec une voix qui n'était que froide. Le sénateur sourit de façon aussi froide.

« Oh que oui. Malgré la couleur de tes yeux, les dieux t'ont doté d'une force colossale. Comment t'appelles-tu esclave ?

-Roxas »

* * *

_(1) Ne croyez pas ce que je vous dis, fiez vous à votre instinct_ : Il y aura beaucoup de chose techniquement fausse dans mon récit, a mon avis. Je ne suis pas non plus une grande historienne et je ne connais pas non plus l'Empire parfaitement. Si des détails vous chagrine, fiez vous à votre instinct =D

_(2) 2500 sesterces_ : Ca par contre j'en suis sûr de cette information. Les sesterces étaient la monnaie de l'époque. La moyenne d'achat d'un esclave était de 2000, celui-ci pouvait varier selon l'esclave. Ici, l'esclave est jugé intéressant.

_(3) Il vient de Carthage _: Cette esclave est donc issue de la bataille de Carthage qui s'est véritablement déroulé. Elle a commencé environ vers -149 av JC et a abouti en -146 par la destruction de Carthage. Cette vile se situait en Tunisie. Pour mon récit la bataille datera de plus loin, car certaine règles concernant les esclaves existaient à cette époque et parce que ça m'arrange XD.

_(4) Regardez ces yeux, ils sont bleus ! _: Autre information dont je suis sûr. Pendant l'antiquité, les romains détestaient le bleu. Ca contredit beaucoup avec nous puisque beaucoup on comme couleur préférer le bleu. Il trouvait lorsqu'un homme avait les yeux bleus que cela signifiait qu'il était féminisé.

* * *

_Alors voilà j'espère que ça vous à plut. Je me dépêche de faire le vrai premier chapitre qui sera surement moins 'gore'. D'ailleurs pour ceux qui ont vu « Gladiateur » et tous c'est genre de films j'espère que vous avez remarquez quelques ressemblances =D_

_Axel : Et pourquoi je n'apparais pas et…Roxas fait peur ! Où est passé mon petit Roxy adoré ?_

_Moi : Ah je l'ais fait si psychopathe que ça ? Cooooooooool c'est ce que je voulais =D  
_

_Roxas : ….._

_Axel : Moi je vais en faire des cauchemars !!_

_Moi : Mais non, allez bonne nuit ! (passez toute la soirée à écrire ça maintenant au lit =D XD)_


	2. Chap 1 : Lorsque l’esclave se rebelle

**Titre du chapitre** : Lorsque l'esclave se rebelle.

**Disclaimers :** Toujours le même que le précédent, à savoir que les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et que les notions d'esclave et tous appartienne à l'histoire de la Rome Antique.

**Pairing** : Ah on le voit toujours pas dans ce chapitre désoler, promit le prochain on saura enfin XD

**Note de l'auteur** : Ah je suis contente que ça à finalement plut =D Je vous remercie pour vos reviews que j'ai adoré lire ^^ C'est pour ça que je me suis dépêchée d'écrire ce chapitre. Par contre pour le prochain il risque de mettre du temps à venir ^^'

**Serya chan** : XD, contente que ça t'ai plut =D XD ouai jamais Roxas ne sera traité de femme une novelle fois ! *relie le chapitre*…Enfin presque ! XD. Et c'est toi qui pleins ceux que je vais tuer ? Je te rappelle le nombre de fois que t'a tuer Sora ? XDD Enfin là j'ai trouvé LA solution pour satisfaire les gens qui aime les death fic et ceux qui déteste… Mais je dis rien =D Faut déjà que j'arrive jusqu'à la fin XD

**Orixiah **: Je t'ai déjà envoyé un e-mail de plus de 8 pages donc je vais éviter de tout redire ici XD, sa serait plus long que le chapitre XD Enfin bref Merci. Et oublié de préciser dans ma réponse que la musique ça varie, par exemple moi pour lire je suis obligé d'avoir une musique sinon je comprends rien XD Je suis bizarre je sais ^^

**NamMisa :** Et oui à croire que les cours de latin sont intéressant XD Enfin bref merci de la review, contente d'avoir réalisé ce que tu avais eu comme idée. J'espère que ce sera aussi bien que tu le pensais. Aussi oui j'ai oublié plusieurs détails. C'est bizarre je m'en suis aperçu qu'après l'avoir posté XD. Cette fois ci non plus j'espère n'avoir pas oublié des détails même si comme l'a dit Orixiah, les erreurs sa peut être bien dès fois ^^

D'ailleurs j'en profite pour préciser un détail qui aura peut être son importance : Lorsque les romains conquérait un pays ou une région, il tuait les hommes et rendait en esclavage femme et enfants. Je précise vu que Roxas était considérer comme un 'enfant' malgré ces compétences de guerrier =D

Aller je vous laisse lire la suite, et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Un an est passé depuis cette évènement, Roxas a grandi et est maintenant encore plus 'froid', son nouveau métier ne l'aidant pas. Vous me croirez si je vous disais ce qu'il fait ? Le sénateur Xemnas l'avait peut être bien acheté mais il ne le servait en rien comme un esclave domestique. Non, non, son nouveau 'métier' était loin de s'occuper de son maître ou encore de faire le ménage. Mais bien à faire ce qu'il était surement le plus doué à faire, à savoir tuer. Il tuait toutes les personnes que lui demandait Xemnas de se débarrasser. Enfants, hommes, femmes…Il les tuait tous. Ces émotions ne devaient pas le changer, après tout il était nourri et logé. Un 'emploi' parfait pour lui. Enfin presque… Souvent l'envie de désobéir était grande mais Roxas savait que s'il ne tuait pas la personne quelqu'un se chargerait de sa tache sans même que l'esclave l'es tuée. Alors il préférait le faire lui-même…

Mais malgré tout son maître le frappait très souvent. La raison ? Aucune à première vue. Le blond faisait son travail parfaitement et ne faisait jamais remarqué pourtant pour l'argenté, il y avait toujours une erreur. Soit c'est parce qu'il mettait trop de temps, selon lui, soit il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter et préférait frapper, comme ça. Ne rien dire, ne rien faire. Il ne pouvait rien contre son maître. Les lois ne défendaient pas les esclaves, ils ne sont qu'objet ici à Rome. S'il avait su ! Jamais il n'aurait fait ce combat dans l'arène ou encore mieux…Il n'aurait jamais du habité à Carthage. Des objets servant les nobles jusqu'à leur mort, voilà ce qu'était les esclaves. Et Roxas le savait, il allait devoir servir Xemnas et donc tuer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit lui-même tué. Voilà comment c'était passé son année, pensée et action. Il n'était plus qu'un robot auquel on donne des instructions et que l'on attende qu'il les fasse pour recommencer à nouveau. Une année sympathique donc.

Alors que le soleil se couchait au loin, il revenait d'une de ses 'missions' (comme il aimait le dire) chez Xemnas, une grande maison blanche faisant un peu près la grandeur de la plus grande maison de son ancienne ville (à savoir le palais). Une jeune esclave d'à peu près son âge s'approcha de lui. Elle l'aida à lui enlever son grand manteau noir qui lui servait à cacher des yeux de tous, ses deux épées, qu'il avait gardé depuis un an. Après l'avoir posé contre l'ancêtre de nos portes manteaux (1), elle le regarda tristement.

« Tu as encore tué quelqu'un, n'est ce pas Roxas ?

-Ne prend pas cet air triste, Olette. C'est mon travail en tant qu'esclave, je ne peux pas y éviter.

-Oui...Mais… »

Le blond lui sourit alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux pour qu'elle évite de pleurer. Dans cette demeure, il ne connaissait et ne parlait qu'à Olette. Cette esclave était aussi de Carthage, ils se sentaient donc tous deux un peu plus proche et s'était lié d'amitié avec elle. Malgré le faite de ne s'être jamais parlé ou vue à Carthage, c'était une ville immense après tout, de parler de cette ville au passée était d'ailleurs très durs pour eux deux mais ils s'y étaient senti obligé, comme pour marqué un tournant dans leur vie. Alors qu'ils s'entendaient très bien, les autres esclaves, eux, étaient assez réservés par rapport au tueur, ayant surement peur de lui… Mais il y avait aussi peut être une autre raison à tous ça…

« ROXAS ! Puis je savoir ce que tu fais avec elle ? »

…Xemnas n'appréciait guère ces contacts d'amitié ou d'amour et les réprimandait à chaque fois qu'il en voyait un. C'était peut être pour ça que personne ne lui avait vraiment parlé ? Roxas posa sa main sur son cœur et fit une révérence comme pour pardonner cet acte. Mais il savait que tout ceci ne servait à rien, que la sentence allait tomber malgré tout. Cependant ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu, c'est qu'au moment où le sénateur allait se faire frapper, Olette s'était mise devant lui et avait reçu le coup qui était destiné à Roxas. Elle fut violement projetée plus loin et s'écrasa contre le mur avant de retomber au sol dans un bruit de choc assez important pour que Roxas y entende. L'esclave releva très vite la tête et regarda en sa direction et fut littéralement choqué. Une marre de sang commençait à couler sous elle. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de voir le sang coulé, pourtant à cet instant précis, la vue du sang lui donna envie de rendre ce que contenait son ventre. Il s'approcha d'elle tout doucement…Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir…Pas à cause de cet enfoiré…Non, elle allait se réveiller en lui souriant et que c'était une blague…De mauvais goût mais juste un gag…une plaisanterie qui après un certain moment le ferai rire…Mais non rien…Ne la voyant pas se relever, Roxas s'accroupit jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras la secouant pour qu'elle se révèle.

« Olette ! Allez arrête ce n'est pas drôle ! Réveille-toi ! Olette ! »

Les larmes coulaient à présent toute seule.

« Ro…Roxas ? »

Un murmure à peine prononcer le fit sursauter avant de regarder la personne qui avait prononcé son prénom.

« Olette ! Ne bouge pas, je vais te soigner. »

Il commençait à se lever pour aller chercher des bandages pour recouvrir les blessures de la brune, il savait où ils étaient, après tout il s'en servait si souvent… Mais avant qu'il n'est pus partir un bras le retiens. Celui d'Olette, il s'agenouilla près d'elle alors qu'elle voulait visiblement lui parler.

« C'est trop tard, je le sais et toi aussi…

-Non ! Ne dis pas ça, je peux encore…

-J'aimerai te dire quelque chose…Roxas… Pendant cette année… Je n'ais pas pus trouver de meilleur moment pour t'en parler mais… Je t'aime, Ro… »

Avant même d'avoir pus fini sa phrase, elle sentit son cœur cesser de battre alors qu'elle fermait progressivement les yeux sur un Roxas qui pleurait maintenant à chaude larme et en criant son prénom. Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant ! Non !

Alors que Roxas semblait sur le point de frapper le sol, un coup de pied le fit valser plus loin, comme un ballon de football de maintenant. Xemnas n'avait apparemment pas aimé les dernières paroles de la jeune fille. Et vu qu'Olette était morte, il se vengeait sur Roxas qui à force de coup, se retrouva dans le coma alors que d'autres esclaves arrivaient sur le lieu, interloqué par le bruit présent.

« Le premier qui fait un commentaire finit comme celle là ! Nettoyer moi ce sang et emmener Roxas dans sa chambre que vous enfermerez. »

Sur ces paroles, Xemnas, après avoir respiré et s'être calmer, reparti dans ces appartements alors que ses esclaves ramassait le blond pour le ramener dans sa 'chambre', sans un mot. Ils avaient trop peur de finir comme, l'avait dit Xemnas, Olette. Sa chambre, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'en était une comme nous connaissons maintenant. Elle était d'abord petite et sombre. Il n'y avait qu'une fenêtre qui comportait des barreaux comme en prison, de quoi se sentir vraiment libre. A l'intérieur se trouvait, un lit et une petite armoire. Son lit était loin d'être confortable mais c'était mieux que de dormir par terre. Enfin ? Il n'en était pas convaincu. Son armoire, elle, était dans un état lamentable. Pourtant à l'intérieur, trônait fièrement les objets qu'il avait ramassés de toutes ses missions. Cela faisait des souvenirs comme par exemple ce bout de tissus imbibé de sang était un souvenir de son grand combat dans l'arène où il avait pus gagner cette vie. Celle d'un tueur.

Roxas avait été déposé sur son lit par les esclaves, pas de façon la plus amical, non il avait été jeté dessus. Ces derniers après avoir refermé la porte à clef (2) partirent s'occuper de leur ancienne camarade, sans aucune émotion visible sur leur visage. Ils avaient tellement été longtemps dans cette maison, à s'occuper de Xemnas, qu'ils avaient perdu toute notion qu'était capable de ressentir des êtres humains. Après quelques heures, le blond se réveilla finalement dans un juron, en sentant la douleur qui revenait. Ces blessures lui faisaient encore mal et de nombreux bleus étaient visibles sur tous son corps. Pourquoi ? Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé en rentrant ? Il prit le temps de réfléchir en se rappelant des évènements passés avant sa perte de connaissance. Olette qui lui avait parlé, Xemnas qui était arrivé et… Il frappa de rage le mur. Ce salaud ! Avoir tué son amie comme ça sous ses yeux alors qu'elle s'était déclarer à lui, il s'était reçu des coups. Il ne pouvait même pas venger Olette. S'il tuait son maître, tous les esclaves de Xemnas ainsi que lui seraient tués (3). Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une solution. Partir. C'était lâche il l'avouait mais s'il restait, il serait à son tour tuer et il était sûr que la brune n'aurait pas apprécié… Mais comment ? Il passa la nuit à élaborer un plan avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Très tôt, il entendit la porte se débloquer alors que Xemnas entrait précédé d'un autre esclave derrière lui. Roxas mit un certain temps a remarqué la présence de son maitre et lorsqu'il le vit, il se leva très vite, malgré son mal de tête qui devenait croissant au fur et à mesure qu'il restait debout.

« J'espère que tu as réfléchi à tes actes et que cela ne recommencera pas. Tu vas devoir te rendre au point de rendez vous habituel, cette fois il s'agit d'un vieux noble qui a osé contredire mon intervention au sénat. Tue-le et reviens me faire ton rapport après que je sois revenu des thermes (4).

-Compris. » Répondit le blond d'un air indifférent alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui, il était heureux.

La voilà son occasion de pouvoir s'échapper ! Pourtant ce que ne savait pas Roxas, c'est que cela allait loin d'être un jeu d'enfant comme il le pensait. Après s'être préparer et avoir mangé, il parti, armes bien cacher sous son manteau. Il marcha en direction de l'endroit que lui avait indiqué son maître comme point de rencontre. En effet, Xemnas donnait rendez vous aux personnes qu'il allait tuer, prétextant soit un rendez vous galant soit un rendez vous professionnelle et envoyait à sa place Roxas pour les tuer. Il avait quand même décidé d'y aller à ce rendez vous mais certainement pas pour tuer. Non c'était fini, plus jamais il ne tuerait quelqu'un pour ce maître qui avait tué sa seule amie. Même si Xemnas s'acharnait à lui répéter qu'il n'était que des objets et qu'il ne pouvait avoir des sentiments, Roxas était sûr que l'amitié ou peut être l'amour qu'il avait eut avec Olette n'était pas une erreur. Une fois arriver sur le lieu de rendez vous, une vieille impasse, il trouva le vieillard qui lui attendait déjà. Il s'approcha alors que l'autre personne sursauta en voyant le blond se rapprocher de lui.

« Qui êtes vous ? Vous n'êtes pas le sénateur Xemnas.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je suis l'esclave du sénateur et il m'a envoyé à sa place.

-Mais pourquoi ? Avait il un autre rendez vous plus important que celui là ? Il m'avait pourtant assuré être présent !

-Non non vous ne comprenez pas…J'ai été envoyé par mon maître pour vous… »

Roxas ne put finir son explication que le corps de la personne, en face de lui, s'écroulait au sol dans un cri horrible. Il put remarquer alors la présence d'une autre personne qui était vêtu à l'identique que lui. Il comprit alors que son évasion allait être compliquée. Comme si Xemnas n'allait pas le surveiller ! Il aurait du y penser. Son adversaire avait une épée peut être trois fois plus grosse que les siennes, il comprit donc qui était son adversaire. Il le connaissait et l'avait reconnu malgré le fait que sa capuche soit rabattue sur son visage. Oui sa fuite allait être compliquée.

« Tu devrais savoir, Roxas, que l'on doit tuer tous ceux que maître Xemnas veut que l'on élimine, et non évité. Alors ? Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas tuer ? Tu voulais t'enfouir ? Quelle idée stupide ! Tu sais bien que je t'en empêcherais !

-… Saïx.» Avait murmuré le blond. C'était le nom de son ennemi et c'était aussi l'un des plus fort, il avait fallu tomber sur lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas esquiver le combat, Saïx lui bloquait la seule voie possible. Il allait donc devoir se battre. Il ne pouvait surement pas l'éliminer mais il devait au moins réussir à passer, en course il pourrait le battre.

Le blond s'élança donc sur son ennemi espérant le surprendre alors qu'il frappait dans tous les sens possible mais Saïx arrêtait tout. Alors que l'adversaire redoubla de pied ferme (4), frappa le plus petit et le blessa au bras. Le sang commençait à couler mais Roxas ne lâchait pas ses épées. Puis après avoir reprit son souffle fonça sur Saïx qui frappa horizontalement. Il se baissa, esquivant l'attaque à temps, malgré les quelques cheveux qui avaient été coupé, et lui fit un croche patte pour qu'il tombe au sol. Cela marcha et le blond en profita pour sortir de l'impasse et courir au milieu du marché, cachant ses épées sous son manteau avant de le raccrocher le plus vite possible. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit son ancien camarade le suivait de très près. Il profita qu'il soit au marché, et donc rempli de monde et d'objet, pour bousculer tout ce qu'il se trouvait à côté de lui pour gêner son poursuivant. Il gagna donc quelques secondes d'avance, bien précieuses puisqu'il put tourner dans une ruelle. Saïx dut courir moins vite pour pouvoir tourner. A son arrivé…Personne. Roxas s'était volatilisé ou quoi ? Il souffla quelques secondes, ce gosse courrait vite. La ruelle était assez grande ainsi que les maisons qui étaient présentent. Saïx se doutait que le garçon avait du sauter un grillage et rentrer dans une des demeures. Mais ce gamin ne savait pas encore à qui appartenait ses maisons. Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres apparu alors Saïx partit de la ruelle. Mais avant de complètement partir, il dit à l'intention de Roxas :

« Amuse-toi bien à l'intérieur de ces maisons. Tu passeras le bonjour à Pluton (4) »

Alors que le garçon l'écoutait derrière le mur d'une des maisons, il entendit des bruits de pas l'avertissant qu'il était à présent parti. Ces paroles ? Elle l'intriguait. Dans quel genre de propriété était il tombé ? C'était peut être la maison d'autres sénateurs, encore plus cruels que Xemnas, va savoir. Il s'écarta du mur et voulu s'approcher du portail pour repartir mais il reçu un coup sur la tête qui lui fit tomber dans les pommes. Avant qu'il n'y tombe complètement, il regarda derrière lui où une ombre s'approchait de lui. Il avait les cheveux argentés. C'est le seul détail qu'il avait pus voir car tout était flou pour lui. Il entendit alors sa voix avant de partir pour un long sommeil :

« Maître Axel, viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé dans ton jardin. »

* * *

_(1) Après l'avoir posé contre l'ancêtre de nos portes manteaux_ : A savoir si ça existait ou pas XD J'en sais mais alors vraiment que dalle, je ne suis pas une experte en porte manteau, j'en ai même pas chez moi, c'est pour vous dire XD

_(2) Ces derniers après avoir refermé la porte à clef _: Alors je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que les portes fermaient en ce temps, je ne suis même pas sur qu'il y ait des portes XD De ce que j'ai vu et compris à Pompéi, il n'y en avait pas. Mais bon une petite erreur ne fait pas de mal XD

_(3) S'il tuait son maître tous les esclaves de Xemnas ainsi que lui seraient tué _: Ca par contre j'en suis sûr. Pendant une période, des esclaves se sont rebeller et on tué leur maître. L'Etat romain n'a pas voulu savoir qui avait vraiment tué et qui ne l'avait pas fait alors tout les esclaves ont été tué. Ils étaient sympas, non ? XD

_(4) Je sois revenu des thermes_ : J'explique le mot thermes pour les gens qui ne connaissent pas puisqu'il va apparaître plusieurs fois dans l'histoire. C'est l'un des endroits préférer des romains. Cela ressemblait aux sources chaudes du Japon sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir un bain chaud, il y avait 3 bains. Le premier était froid, le deuxième moyen et le dernier chaud. Ca faisait apparemment du bien à la personne. Les esclaves pouvaient accompagnés leurs maîtres. Aussi d'après ce que j'ai entendu, les thermes étaient des lieux mixtes. Ils étaient un peu nudiste ou quoi ? XD Enfin bref, retenez déjà ça sa sera pas mal pour la compréhension de la suite ^^

_(5) Tu passeras le bonjour à Pluton _: Un peu de mythologie maintenant ^^Pluton est un dieu romain qui correspond pour les grecs à Hadès (tout de suite ça devient plus clair ? XD) Pour ceux qui sont vraiment nul en mythologie, Hadès/Pluton est le dieu des Enfers ou royaume des morts si vous préférez.

* * *

_Et voilà ça commence vraiment, enfin presque XD_

_Axel : COMMENT SA SE FAIT QU'OLETTE SOIT SI PROCHE DE ROXAS !!_

_Moi : Ah ça XD J'ai même hésité à les mettre en couple_

_Axel : …_

_Roxas : …_

_Moi : Mais je rigole pour moi, Roxas ne peut être bien qu'avec Axel… Quoi que Roxas et Riku … Non non j'ai rien dit XD_

_Axel : Tant que je suis avec Roxas à la fin sa me va_

_Moi *tousse* : mais oui bien sur *murmure* tu rêves XD_

_Roxas : Il a tué Olette si vite ! C'est quand même surprenant, elle était faite en verre Olette ou quoi ?_

_Moi : Bas en même temps je ne me voyais pas faire une description sur plusieurs coups que lui aurait portés Xemnas, on va dire qu'il est sens pas sa force XD. D'ailleurs, tout ce chapitre ne devait pas non plus exister, enfin la fin si XD Mais j'ai eu une révélation pour la suite. Mais pour cela je devais le faire quitter la maison de Xemnas alors faillait bien trouver quelque chose. D'ailleurs j'espère qu'on va pas me tuer, vu le passage ou j'ai arrêter XD  
_

_Aller à la prochaine ! ^^_


	3. Chap 2 : Une nouvelle vie

**Titre du chapitre** : Une nouvelle vie (comme le dessin animé XD)

**Disclaimers :** Axel, Roxas, Xemnas ect. appartiennent à Square Enix alors que Néron par exemple appartient à l'histoire de l'Antiquité et pis à lui XD. Il me reste donc plus que l'histoire XD

**Pairing** : Je pense que dans ce chapitre vous trouverez (pour ceux qui cherchent encore XD)

**Note de l'auteur **: Me revoilà enfin (j'ai mis plus de temps et le contenu est toujours aussi maigre XD ^^') Il y aura peut être plus de 'faute' car là je n'ai pas vu ma prof de latin depuis un moment et je n'ai pas pus vérifier (oui je vérifiais en lui demandant pour les autres chapitres, sans lui dire vraiment mon histoire XD). Je vous donne rendez vous à la fin du chapitre pour mieux comprendre peut être XD.

**Réponse aux reviews **: 

**Serya chan : **XD bas oui pauvre Olette, en même temps je ne voulais pas mettre Xion ou Namine, non ça aurait choqué Roxy XD Enfin bref pour le caser avec Axel je me fais pas du touuuuuuuuuut d'inquiétude XD

**Bouddha **: XD Je te laisse dresser Xemnas alors ! XD Je suis contente que ça te plaise =D Tout était bon ? Wouah je m'impressionne moi-même XD C'est vrai que j'apprécie énormément mes cours et pourtant je me tire avec un 10 tout juste (merci l'oral qui me remonte un peu XD). Oo du grec *-* J'adorerai en faire mais mon collège et lycée n'en faisait pas donc je ne peux pas XD

**Skyaraneth **: XD Oui et surtout que c'est assez durs de vérifier. Certaine chose sont facile comme l'affranchissement de l'esclave mais pour ce chapitre j'ai plus galéré XD Et oui moi aussi j'ai une petite préférence enfin j'avais pour la Grêce. Après avoir commencé le latin au lycée, j'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur ce peuple qui est, on peu pas le dire autrement, fascinant. J'étais presqu'obligé d'en faire une histoire un jour au l'autre XD Socrate il n'a pas été empoisonné, non ? Je ne sais pas exactement mais j'ai du en entendre parler à mon avis ^^

**Lilou chan **: La suite que tu attendais impatiemment =D J'espère que t'aimeras toujours autant et que tu feras de super beau dessin comme ceux que tu m'as montré ^^

**Orixiah **: Bon le message que j'avais écrit n'a pas pus être envoyé, j'ai eu une coupure d'électricité pile vers la fin (les nerfs à vifs rien que d'y repenser) donc ne t'inquiète pas si tu vois pas mon e-mail tout de suite ^^' L'histoire des esclaves qui se rebellait s'était dans une lettre de Pline (le pauvre maître c'était…gore XD) mais Spartacus j'ai pas encore vu le film (honte à moi qui adore ces films comme ça). Mais s'il y a un passage dans les thermes va falloir absolument que je le regarde ! XD Saïx on va pas le voir beaucoup t'inquiète pas =D XD Sinon le RikuRoku ça me gêne pas, j'ai lu bon nombre de fic dessus donc à force j'ai moins l'impression qu'il n'y a que Akuroku XD Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'adorer ce couple ^^ Enfin bref voilà la suite =D

**Midna-sama **: Ouai assez peu exploité cette époque et pourtant elle est super =D Je crois que d'ailleurs ça ne saura pas la seule fiction que je ferais sur cette époque. Enfin merci et j'espère que la suite sera aussi bien ^^

* * *

Alors que le blond commençait à reprendre ses esprits, il entendit des voix autour de lui. Au début les voix étaient très éloignées et les phrases n'avaient aucun sens mais après quelques secondes passées dans ce flou, les voix devenaient lisibles et semblaient proche de lui. Roxas essaya de bouger, d'ouvrir les yeux, parler... Bref essaya n'importe quoi mais cela fut vain. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien faire ? Est-ce qu'il était…mort ? Il se souvenait être rentré par effraction dans une maison mais temporairement. Saïx était parti alors il avait décidé de partir mais… Un garçon aux cheveux argenté lui avait donné un coup et il avait perdu connaissance. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment mort comme ça ? Non, pas maintenant il devait tuer d'abord Xemnas ! Il reporta son attention aux voix qui étaient maintenant plus proche, il arrivait à les attendre clairement.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est un criminel ?

-Pourtant il faut y croire, malgré sa jeunesse… Il était taché de sang alors que nous avons retrouvé des épées sur lui…Je ne voix pas quelles autres preuves tu as besoin, toi. »

Le blond avait l'impression d'être au paradis pendant un instant mais la réalité avait resurgit d'un coup. Il était un criminel. Roxas sentit alors qu'on lui prit les mains pour les rapprocher et les attacher avec une corde. Il voulu encore une fois tenté un mouvement mais son corps était encore lourd. Puis il se rendormit trop fatigué par les récents évènements. Les deux personnes, car elles étaient deux, l'avaient porté jusqu'au lit du maître de maison qui n'était autre qu'une de deux. Un jeune homme grand aux cheveux rouge et avait des yeux vert magnifique sous lequel il y avait des tatouages (1) en forme de triangle avec un segment plus arrondis. Il était, malgré son apparence de bouffon, le dirigeant de cette magnifique bâtisse qui n'était autre que les appartements de la descendance royale. Cette personne n'était autre que quelqu'un de très important…Enfin pas assez pour être connu par tous les esclaves de Rome. Les gens le disaient faible et incapable de diriger Rome comme ça famille. Bien sûr il n'était pas de cet avis mais, ici, à Rome, il n'y a jamais eu que le peuple et jamais le roux ne s'imposerait à la cité par la force. A ses côtés, un garçon grand, moins que son maître mais assez pour surpasser le blond, aux cheveux argenté était son précepteur (2). Il était pour Axel quelqu'un d'important et surtout un ami précieux (3). Il s'occupait du roux depuis maintenant plus de 10 ans.

« Tu crois vraiment que son maître ou maîtresse à pus le force à…tuer ? » demanda le maître.

Il se fit une minute ou deux de silence pendant laquelle Riku réfléchit avant d'hausser les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne savait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais vu à Rome mais concernant ces esclaves qui tuaient sous les ordres, il avait entendu des personnes en parler. Mais personne ne savait qui ils étaient et encore moins qui donnait ces ordres…Les gens en avaient peur et bien sûr on ne parlait rarement en pleine rue de ces esclave tueurs. Le blond commença petit à petit à reprendre possession de son corps et mit sa main gauche devant ses yeux. Après quelques secondes, il avait repris possession de ses capacités à 100% et commençait à se relever avant de rouvrir péniblement les yeux. Les deux autres personnes le regardaient, l'un de surprise et l'autre de méfiance, alors qu'il cherchait à se repérer en regardant tout autour de lui.

« Tu es chez moi. » L'informa Axel alors que Roxas faisait la découverte d'une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle était très grande alors que d'immense fenêtre l'éclairait. De nombreux meubles étaient présents dont un lit d'une grandeur encore jamais vu, par le blond, où il était allongé. Ce qui marqua le plus son attention fut, sans aucun doute, les mosaïques (4). Les murs en étaient ornés.

« Surement un riche… alors les paroles de Saïx… Il va me tuer… » Pensa le blond en repensant qu'il s'était introduit chez lui alors que ce dernier le dévisageait de la tête au pied avant qu'un sourire fit son apparition au coin de ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais vu un esclave aussi mignon. Son air si adorable contrastait fortement avec le fait qu'il devait être un meurtrier.

« Tu t'appelle comment ?

-Ca t'importe vraiment, tu n'es juste qu'un… »

Il fut stopper par un coup de poing de la part de l'argenté dans le bas ventre, n'arrangeant pas sa douleur et lui coupa pendant quelques secondes sa respiration. Il s'y attendait mais sa haine contre les hommes libres (5) était telle qu'il n'avait pas pus s'en empêcher et encore moins avoir des remords. Il se plia en deux sous le choc et essaya de reprendre son souffle en toussant. Une main dans le dos lui fit de grande frappe pour l'aider. Quelques secondes après il respirait à nouveau normalement malgré la douleur. Il se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait cette main et quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que ce n'était autre qu'Axel. Il le regardait tendrement tout en laissant sa main sur son dos qu'il massait tendrement. Roxas détourna ses yeux et remarqua que l'argenté n'était plus là… Lui avait il demandé de partir ? Il jeta un œil aux alentours et remarqua tout de suite ces armes. Il ne chercha pas plus longtemps et se leva pour courir vers celles-ci. Mais le roux se releva aussi vite et lui prit à la volée en levant sa main plus haut. Etant plus grand que lui, il aurait pus facilement le soulever du sol. Mais c'est à peine s'il tenait debout.

« Lâche…moi. » Murmura Roxas avant de perde l'équilibre et de s'étaler sur le roux qui le rattrapa. Il se débattait mais le roux ne le lâchait pas et s'assit en tailleurs par terre à ses côtés. Les mains dans son dos le massaient alors que le plus jeune ne semblait pas près de se calmer.

« Maître. » Appela une voix inconnue plus loin, avant de continuer alors qu'elle se faisait plus proche. « Nous avons de la visite, le sénateur Xemnas. »

A ce nom, le blond ne bougea plus et semblait que sa colère et sa haine le faisait trembler de vengeance. Il était là prêt à se faire tuer… Il se leva, se dégageant en même temps du roux qui avait desserré, pour prendre ses épées. Mais l'esclave du roux arriva en même temps et distrait suffisamment le blond pour que le prince puisse lui prendre les épées. Cet esclave avait attiré les regards du blond car il lui ressemblait énormément. Ces cheveux étaient juste un peu plus long et brun mais sinon il lui était identique en plusieurs points.

« Sora, dit lui de s'installer, j'ai justement à lui parler. J'arrive dans pas longtemps. »

Le garçon fit une révérence avant de se retirer de la chambre. Un silence de plusieurs minutes se fit pendant lequel le roux cherchait absolument un moyen de savoir quel était le lien entre le sénateur Xemnas et le blond, alors que ce dernier cherchait à trouver un moyen de tuer son ancien maître.

« Tu sais…Si tu le tue…Tu devras mourir…Laisse moi t'aidez ! » Annonça Axel.

« Pourquoi ferais tu ça pour moi ? Je ne veux que ça mort ! Peu m'importe que je meurs ! Ce salaud à… Olette »

Le blond alors que ces nerfs ne supportaient plus ces enchaînement de nouvelle, se mélangeant au deuil de son amie, se retrouva par terre. Il ne voyait plus que trouble, ses yeux noyés par ses larmes. Le prince voulu savoir pourquoi il pleurait mais ne parla pas. Il se contenta alors de poser ses genoux par terre pour l'enlacer. Le blond était d'abord surpris par ce contact physique avec cet inconnu mais le manque de contact et… cette personne était là à lui offrir son épaule pour pleurer. Instinctivement Roxas passa ses bras dans le dos du roux alors que ce dernier caressait ses cheveux.

« Je fais ça pour toi parce que… J'ai une idée… Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Les deux personnes restèrent comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Roxas ne se dégage du torse du prince, il n'avait aucune idée de qui il était, et il se retrouvait dans ses bras. Il aurait temps aimé tuer Xemnas mais son hôte n'était apparemment pas de cet avis. Une fois debout, le roux remit ses armes au blond qui était surpris qu'il est fait ça.

« Je sais que je peux te faire confiance… Tes yeux sont comme la clé de ton cœur, on arrive à lire dedans et je sais que tu n'as plus l'intention de te venger, enfin pour le moment. Je reviens très vite »

Le roux sorti donc immédiatement de sa chambre se dirigeant vers la salle de séjour (6). Le sénateur semblait de mauvaise humeur et apparemment de voir Axel n'arrangeait pas cette état d'esprit. Il fit malgré tout un sourire sarcastique et une révérence qui se sentait forcé.

« Bonsoir mon prince. » Effectivement, le soleil était déjà pratiquement couché. « Je suis venu voir si mon esclave n'était point ici.

-Ton esclave ?

-Oui, un garçon blond aux yeux bleus… Il s'est enfuit de chez moi et j'ai appris qu'il avait été vu près d'ici. Je suis venu m'assurer qu'il n'était pas ici… »

Alors comme cela, c'était un sénateur qui commanditait ses meurtres… Le roux sourit alors qu'une idée lui venait à l'esprit. Il allait vraiment pouvoir récupérer cet esclave qui l'intriguait.

« Alors c'est donc vous son maître.

-Il est ici ?

-Oui…Dans ma chambre précisément.

-Dans votre….chambre ?! »

Le sénateur était à la fois surpris et à la fois intrigué. Le prince avait eut une relation avec son esclave ? Cette seule pensée suffit à donnez la nausée à Xemnas. Il ne supportait pas la famille royale, pour lui, elle était responsable de beaucoup trop de changement. Beaucoup de sénateurs étaient d'accord avec lui. Mais malheureusement il y avait aucun opposant direct, surement par peur que par manque de volonté. L'argenté avait donc eut l'idée d'engager des esclaves ayant des compétences en combat suffisamment élevé pour pouvoir tuer. Sans avoir attiré l'attention, il pouvait commanditer les victimes. Et lorsque la menace régnerait sur Rome et que la famille royale qui soit tué, il prendrait le pouvoir. Les gens le verront comme le messie qui les aura libérer de cette peur, puisque ses esclaves n'existeront plus. Le plan lui semblait parfait. Cependant son plan ne pouvait pas être mené à bien si un de ses esclaves se retrouvaient être lié au prince.

« J'aimerais l'avoir. »

Cette simple phrase prononcée par le roux venait de tout foutre en l'air. De plus le regard qu'avait en ce moment le prince n'acceptait aucune réponse. De plus cela n'avait rien d'une suggestion ou d'une question…Non c'était un ordre.

XxX-xXx

Du côté de la chambre d'Axel, Roxas avait décidé de l'attendre. Il s'était assis sur son lit, malgré la fulgurante envie qu'il avait de vouloir partir. Partir mais…Où ? Sa ville n'existait plus, son amie non plus et sa famille... Oui partir n'était pas la solution, il était donc dans la chambre d'un noble et semblait attendre son retour, comme le ferait une femme au foyer avec son mari. Sauf que là il s'agissait d'un esclave et qu'il était loin d'être une fille, Roxas rougit quand même à cette pensée. Cet inconnu et lui... Non il ne penserait pas à ça ! Il ne ferait jamais ça avec un garçon ! Ses épées avaient été posées par terre avec son manteau noir. Il ne portait plus qu'une tunique courte blanche, marque de ce qu'il était. Lorsqu'il commença à s'allonger, le prince arriva, le sourire aux lèvres.

« J'arrive au bon moment apparemment. » Dit il lorsque l'esclave c'était allongé et n'avait plus son manteau sur lui. Le blond se releva d'un coup avant de lui jeter un regard noir. Le fait qu'il l'est pris dans ses bras, n'était que pour se calmer, pour le plus jeune cela ne voulait rien dire de plus.

« Bon…J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.

-Laquelle ?

-J'ai le bonheur de t'annoncer que je suis ton nouveau maître. » Annonça dans un sourire le roux. Le blond lui était surtout surpris et n'avait pas parlé, il le regardait juste dans les yeux.

« Comment…

-Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, n'est ce pas ?

-Non et ça ne m'intéresse pas ! » La voix de Roxas montrait sa colère et surtout son impatience quand a comprendre. Alors que le roux se rapprochait son opposant reculait, jusqu'à toucher l'un des murs de la chambre et que le plus grand pose ses deux mains à côté de la tête du blond, le paralysant.

« Je suis Axel Fiamma (7), fils de Néron (8) et donc prince de Rome. »

Sous le choc de la révélation, Roxas se laissa tomber contre le mur alors qu'une main dans son dos l'empêcha de continuer.

« Tu es à présent mon esclave personnelle, Roxas. »

A peine avait il finit sa phrase que le roux l'embrassait. Il tenta d'abord de le frapper mais le prince tenait fermement ses poignets et ne semblait pas vouloir les lâcher. Lorsqu'il sentit la langue du roux forcer l'entrer de ses lèvres, il se dit que finalement tuer des gens, ce n'était pas si mal.

* * *

_(1) Il y avait des tatouages_ : Alors je ne sais plus si sa existait ou pas les tatouages à cette époque. A mon avis, oui mais ce n'était surement pas pour faire décoratif comme le fait Axel mais bon je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les rajouter.

_(2) Son précepteur_ : Dans certaines maisons de Rome, où bon nombre d'esclaves y étaient, le maître choisissait l'un d'eux pour devenir un peu comme un mini maître. Il était bien sûr toujours sous les ordres de son maître mais pouvait prendre plus de décision et tous. Bien sûr il souvent choisit pour ses qualités, en bref un petit chouchou du maître XD

_(3) Un ami précieux_ : L'amitié maître/esclave variait selon le maître. Il pouvait y avoir des maîtres horrible qui traitaient ses esclaves pires que du bétail et d'autre au contraire s'entendait très bien. Très souvent l'amitié entre le maître et son esclave est vu à la fin de la vie du maître par l'affranchissement de l'esclave que je vous reparlerais surement ^^

_(4) Les mosaïques _: chose que j'ai oublié et qui est pourtant très important, les mosaïques ou encore les fresques. Elles sont souvent présentent sur TOUS les murs de la maison (par exemple à Pompéi, on voyait bien ses mosaïques qui sont encore bien conservé.) Bien sûr plus le propriétaire était riche, plus les mosaïques étaient magnifique (quoi qu'elles le sont toutes XD). Enfin bref, elle pouvait représenter tous et n'importe quoi.

_(5) Les hommes libres _: Tous les hommes qui n'étaient pas des esclaves.

_(6) La salle de séjour _: Imaginez votre salon car pendant l'Antiquité il n'y en avait pas forcément.

_(7) Axel Fiamma_ : Vous vous doutez que le mot 'Fiamma' signifie quelque chose et ben vous avez raison XD. C'est de l'Italien et cela veut dire 'flamme'. J'espère ne pas mettre trompé alors si ce n'est pas ça dîtes moi avant que je sois cataloguer comme fille qui ne sait parler aucune langue XD

_(8) Néron _: A mon avis ce nom ne vous ai pas inconnu (enfin j'espère). Ce n'est pas quelqu'un que j'ai inventé, il s'agit d'un empereur. Fils adoptif de Claude, l'empereur, on dit qu'il tua son frère (qui était en vérité que son demi-frère puisqu'ils n'avaient pas le même sang) Britannicus pour pouvoir montrer sur le trône. Cependant il est considérer comme l'un des plus fous. Il mit le feu à Rome juste pour pouvoir agrandir le terrain de son palais. J'ai trouvé ça drôle de le mettre comme père d'Axel à cause de se fait. Mais dans ma fic, on le prend juste pour un incompétent.

* * *

_Moi : Fini ! Ouf depuis le temps que j'étais dessus ! Vous avez aimez ?  
_

_Roxas *sous le choc* : ….Il m'a embrassé !!!  
_

_Axel *aux anges* : J'ai ADORE ce chapitre !!!_

_Moi : J'ai même lu un bouquin juste parce qu'il parlait justement des esclaves ! Enfin bref, apparement un home libre pouvait offrir (comme un cadeau XD) un de ses esclaves à la famille royale. Ces esclaves ont plusieurs rôles je vous laisse deviner lequel aura Roxas ! Ah Ah Ah *rire sadique*_

_Axel : JE T'ADORE !!! Tu m'as offert un Roxas tous beau ! *sert ma main en la secouant comme un malade XD*_

_Moi : De rien =D_

_Roxas : Au secours !!! Et d'abbord pourquoi je ne l'ais pas tuer *pointe du doigt Axel*_

_Axel/Moi : Bas parce que t'es tombé amoureux de moi/lui !!!_

_Roxas *avale sa salive* : ... Je veux pas !!!_

_Axel *le pose comme un sac sur son épaule et part en me faisant des signes de la main* : Bon salut, je dois m'occuper de mon esclave *sourire pervers*_

_Moi *fait au revoir avec un mouchoir* : BYE !! *regarde les lecteurs* A la prochaine ! ^^  
_


	4. Chap 3 : Une matinée bien différente

**Titre du chapitre **: Une matinée bien différente.

**Disclaimers : **Je voudrais pour mon anniversaire Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Marlulu mais je ne pense pas que Square Enix ne voudrait me les laisser T___T XD

**Pairing : **Akuroku (je dis puisque maintenant je pense que tout le monde à deviner) mais je ne dis pas pour les autres car à mon avis il y aura d'autre.

**Note de l'auteur : **Et me revoilà =D J'ai essayé (je dis bien essayé XD) de faire plus long. Pourquoi ce geste si affectueux ? XD Et ben parce que demain c'est mon anniversaire (le 24 mai), et oui déjà 16 ans que je pourri la vie de mes proches XD Donc pour cette évènement plus qu'unique XD Je vous ai fait de petit flash back de la nuit de Roxas et Axel XD Lemon ! Mais c'est tellement nul que vous pouvez sautez tous les passages en italique ^^ Sinon comme d'habitude je vous donne rendez vous en bas de page pour les notes =D

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Skyaraneth **: XD Contente que l'arrivé d'Axel soit apprécié =D Oo J'ai appris quelques choses sur les grecs que je ne savais pas XD Il monte dans mon estime (déjà qu'ils sont haut placé lol) Mais quand même pauvre Socrate, j'adore ces textes (car je les traduit de latin = français) donc assez ignoble de le faire s'empoisonné (j'adore les pays ignoble j'ai l'impression XD) C'est vrai quoi : L'Italie, la Grêce mais je te rassure les nazis en Allemagne c'est trop ignoble pour moi, pourtant j'adore l'Allemagne de maintenant. D'ailleurs je vais aussi t'apprendre peut être quelques chose (ainsi qu'aux autres si ils lisent mes réponses) il y a là bas (a Berlin) un hôtel pour gays (car eux là bas l'homosexualité c'est plus facile d'en parlé) et tu sais le nom de cette hotel… Axel Hotel… XD Bref (essaye de redevenir sérieuse) encore merci pour les encouragements et tous ça me fait chaud au cœur =D

**Kaedegirl **: Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii et sa me fait penser qui faut que je review ta fic de **«La révolution des cœurs »** car j'ai commencé à la lire et j'adore tout simplement, enfin je te mettrais une review pour t'en parler plus vu que là ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit, non ? XD

**Serya-chan **: XD Encore un merci =D Et ne culpabilise pas de pas pouvoir mettre des chapitres pour mon anniv c'est déjà super gentil d'y avoir pensé =D

**Lilou-chan **: XD Je me sépare plus de mes mouchoirs maintenant XD Enfin bref merciii et voilà la suite (j'ai quand même modifié un tout petit peu ce que je t'avais montré) ^^

**Natsumi **: XD Ouai Axel a plus d'un tour dans sa poche (ou plutôt tunique ? XD) bref XD ouai en quelques sorte le demi frère de Roxy =D Et voilà la suite que j'ai fait, comme ça j'évite de me faire taper XD Et t'inquiète je suis folle aussi XD

**Bouddha **: Corruption des jeunes ? XD Et ben le pauvre ^^' Enfin bref merci et voilà le nouveau chapitre que j'espère toujours aussi bien, même si j'ai un doute XD

**Orixiah **: Je rajoute des choses par rapport à mon message : Pour Xemnas je dis rien XD Mais pour Axel, dans cette fic il sera tous gentil XD Et ce n'est pas tellement le peuple qu'il craint mais plutôt les sénateurs et représentant donc Xemnas et … Je dis rien XD Et aussi en y pensant, j'espère vous en apprendre des choses sur l'Antiquité romaine, surtout que ça aide, la preuve dans Qui veut gagner des millions XD non mais c'est vrai quoi, il y avait une question sur le 'papa' d'Axel XD Bref j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours ^^

**Midna-sama **: Merci et voilà la suite =D

* * *

Les rayons de soleil commencèrent à faire leur apparition quand Roxas se réveilla. Il passa sa main devant son visage, essayant d'empêcher ses yeux de recevoir trop de lumière d'un coup. Allongé sur un lit qui n'était pas le sien, il se remémora de tous les évènements de la vieille qui lui échappait encore…

Il rougit à profusion et regarda à côté de lui pour découvrir son nouveau maître dormir. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais… Et puis c'était un peu trahir Olette, non ? Elle avait dit l'aimer et le lendemain de sa mort il faisait l'amour avec un parfait inconnu, enfin presque inconnu. Mais puisqu'il n'avait jamais fait attention à la politique de Rome, il ne connaissait pas le prince. Cependant cela ne changeait pas que c'était un peu comme une trahison, non ? Le prince avait beau venir de la famille royale, pour le blond c'était pareil que Xemnas… Et dire qu'il l'avait laissé faire. Il avait même pris un plaisir fou, c'était peut être ça le pire de tous.

XxX-XxX

_« Tu es à présent mon esclave personnelle, Roxas. »_

_A peine avait il finit sa phrase que le roux l'embrassait. Il tenta d'abord de le frapper mais le prince tenait fermement ses poignets et ne semblait pas vouloir les lâcher. Lorsqu'il sentit la langue du roux forcer l'entrer de ses lèvres, il se dit que finalement tuer des gens, ce n'était pas si mal._

_« Ah…Arr...Arrête. » Arriva à murmurer le blond entre les baisers du roux. Cependant le roux n'obéit guère à la demande du blond._

_Le plus grand profita d'un moment de distraction pour porter Roxas comme une princesse de conte de fée. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour du cou du prince pour ne pas tomber. Il en profita pour se débattre et essayer de faire lâcher prise Axel. Mais malgré tout son acharnement, il ne le lâcha pas. Puis ce dernier arriva jusqu'au bord du lit, où il allongea Roxas avant de monter à son tour sur son lit à quatre pattes. Il avait un regard qui glaça le sang du blond à sa vue. Une bête sauvage qui allait dévorer sa proie. Un lion et un agneau (1). _

_Alors que le plus jeune semblait paralysé, le roux en profita pour enlever en partie sa longue tunique. Comparé à son nouvelle esclave, les hommes libres portaient de grande tunique ainsi que la toge. A la vue du corps en face de lui, Roxas ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de détourner la tête. C'est qu'il avait un corps parfait en plus ! Il se sentait tous petit à côté de lui… Et merde voilà qu'il commençait à réagir ! D'habitude un corps, homme ou femme, ne lui faisait aucun effet pourtant cette fois ci, son cœur commença à battre d'une façon irrégulière et il sentait une réaction bien particulière arrivé sous sa tunique. Ce fut pire quand le roux arriva au dessus de lui, une main emprisonnait les deux mains de Roxas alors que l'autre caressait son torse. Un vrai supplice pour l'esclave qui se cambra et rejeta sa tête en arrière, le visage aussi rouge que les cheveux de son maître._

_« Ah….S'il te plaît… Mmh… Arrête ah. »_

_Ce supplice lui était insupportable et c'est à peine si ces paroles étaient honnête, voulait il vraiment qu'il arrête ? Après tout, cela n'avait rien de douloureux…ou presque. C'était plus du bonheur qu'il ressentait ? Roxas n'en avait aucune idée. Jamais encore, il n'avait été embrassé ou se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation… Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps qu'il sentit le prince poser ses lèvres sur son cou pour y déposer baisers et suçons. Le plus jeune savait qu'il était sensible au niveau de cette partie de son corps et Axel en profita bien pour lui faire arracher quelques gémissements plus bruyants. Il était aussi droit qu'un piquet pourtant plus les caresses étaient basses plus il ne se détendait pas et se laissait faire. Se croyant dans un cauchemars…Ou bien était-ce plutôt un rêve ? _

XxX-XxX

Le jeune esclave se releva du lit, il ressentit de suite une vive douleur à l'intérieur de lui, l'obligeant à s'asseoir tellement il ne pouvait plus marcher ou même se tenir debout. Il se rassit donc sur le lit du roux avant qu'il tombe violemment par terre, continuant de se remémorer la soirée précédente. (2)

XxX-XxX

_Se retrouvant aussi nus qu'un vers, le blond plaça ses jambes ainsi que ses mains devant son entrejambe pour essayer de se cacher, étant assez pudique. Le rouge était maintenant bien incruster sur ses joues et ses tétons étaient devenu durs. Axel s'était un peu écarté pour mieux regarder de la tête au pied son esclave. Il était tous simplement…Magnifique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le définir. Et le fait qu'il soit pudique lui donnait encore plus envie de le violer là tout de suite… Quoi que c'est ce qu'il comptait faire, non ?_

_« Ne…Me regarde…pas…Je…»_

_Roxas avait murmuré ses paroles, gêné pour l'une de ses premières fois de sa vie, le maître l'entendit très bien pourtant il se pencha en avant, sa bouche se retrouva au niveau du bas ventre du plus petit qui avait dut écarter ses bras et il se retrouva à nouveau allonger, sous le roux et frissonnant de peur ou peut être de plaisir ?_

_Axel commença alors à lui lécher le bas du ventre pour arriver après plusieurs minutes devant le sexe du blond qui était déjà dressé sous ses caresses. Un sourire narquois fit son apparition sur ses lèvres en pensant que le blond avait réagit à ses gestes… De plus, Roxas ne semblait pas être dégouté vu les gémissements et cris de plaisir qu'avait entendu le plus grand. Il fit alors plusieurs mouvement de va et vient, surprenant son esclave qui gémissait de plus en plus fort. _

XxX-XxX

Le blond rougit alors qu'il pensa aux bruits qu'il avait faits. On avait du l'entendre dans toute la maison. De quoi lui valoir d'être encore ignorer par tous les autres esclaves. Il avait l'habitude avec Xemnas mais il aurait aimé être mieux traité ici. Chez le sénateur il perdait de son humanité en tuant d'autre être humain alors que chez le prince il perdait sa virginité en devant coucher avec le maître de maison.

« Tu parles d'un choix. » Pensa le plus jeune ironiquement. Pourtant à l'intérieur de lui, il savait qu'il avait déjà fait son choix.

XxX-XxX

_Alors que le blond venait d'éjaculer dans la bouche du roux, ce dernier avala la substance qui sortait encore de Roxas. Vu le visage du blond et ses cris, le roux était sûr qu'il avait aimé malgré ce masque qu'il essayait tant bien que mal à garder. Et, sans vraiment le préparé, il commença à le pénétrer. Le plaisir s'échangea facilement en vive douleur pour le blond qui malgré tout ne voulait pas qu'Axel ne voit sa souffrance. Cependant on voyait facilement qu'il souffrait. _

_Après quelques minutes, le roux était complètement entré dans le blond qui avait porté sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas jouir. Cette sensation de douleur était encore présente mais les baisers d'Axel dans son cou ne le rendait pas indifférent et servait de diversion. Après quelques coups de reins, le roux et le blond jouir en même temps._

XxX-XxX

Le plus petit ne pensa plus à la nuit qu'il venait de passer puisqu'un bras lui entoura soudainement la taille. Surpris, il se débattu quelque peu avant de ne réaliser à qui appartenait ce bras. Son maître. Le blond s'arrêta tous de suite, il ne devait en aucun le blesser sinon il craignait que ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente ne recommence.

« Bonjours à toi aussi. » Dit ironiquement le roux fasse au silence de son esclave.

« Excuse moi…Bonjours…»

Roxas n'avait jamais eu comme autre maître que Xemnas et question politesse ou encore amabilité, il avait mieux. Il se rappelait encore les premiers jours qu'il avait commencé à être son esclave. Ayant l'habitude de saluer tout le monde le matin, il s'était fait battre pour cause : avoir dit bonjours. Non ne riez pas, c'est la pure vérité. Roxas a donc vite été mis au courant de ses droits : les esclaves n'ont aucun droit et encore moins chez le sénateur. Roxas espérait qu'ici au moins sa serait mieux. Il avait voulu partir de chez Xemnas mais il n'avait pas réfléchit où et encore moins à comment s'en sortir. L'esclave était déjà heureux d'être parti de chez l'argenté mais cela ne changeait pas sa motivation à vouloir lui faire payer tous ce qu'il lui avait fait subir… A Olette et lui et ainsi que toutes les personnes qu'il avait du tué sous ses ordres. Non ça il ne l'oublierait jamais et lui ferait payer. Malheureusement le comment était encore introuvable.

Alors que le blond réfléchissait à sa nouvelle situation, le précepteur de roux était arrivé, comme d'habitude il portait sa tunique et était déjà prêt pour la journée.

« Bonjours Axel, tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda Riku sans omettre de fusiller du regard le blond.

« Trèèèèèèès bien, l'une des meilleurs nuits que j'ai jamais passé. Et toi ?

-Bien, merci. Malheureusement ta journée va être chargée aujourd'hui. » Lui répondit le précepteur en lui parlant du planning qui l'attendait.

Le blond fit une grimace lorsqu'il entendit parler d'une séance au Sénat (3). Et bien vite ce dernier se demanda ce qu'il allait faire dans cette maison alors qu'Axel partait pour toute la journée. Il était triste ? Non ça jamais ! Il ne pouvait pas l'être d'être séparer du prince. Pourtant les battements de son cœur et les larmes qui commençaient à monter était pourtant caractéristique de sa tristesse, non ? Lorsque le roux y remarqua, il le prit dans ses bras alors que Riku était parti organiser la journée avec d'autres esclaves.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais très vite. » Lui murmura t il à l'oreille, en profitant pour lui lécher le lobe. Il se sépara sous le regard tueur de Roxas et reprit son sourire narquois en voyant les joues rouge de son esclave. « Sora te montrera quoi faire de ta journée, profites en pour faire connaissance avec les autres personnes travaillant ici.

-Faire connaissance ? » Demanda le blond peu sur de lui. Il avait le droit de parler aux autres esclaves ? A leur parler ou à les écouter ? C'était une habitude que Roxas avait perdu après les mois passés chez son ancien maître.

« Bien sûr. Xemnas ne te laissait pas faire ça ?

-…Non…il n'autorisait…pas ce…cet attitude…d'amitié. »

Désarmé par la question, Roxas ne faisait que murmuré ou balbutié que quelques mots. C'est à ce moment que choisit d'arrivé un autre esclave que le blond n'avait encore jamais vu. Il était lui aussi blond et avait les cheveux encore plus dans tout les sens que lui (4).

« Maître, le repas est prêt. » Informa le nouveau venu en s'approchant des deux garçons qui s'étaient à présent lâché.

« J'arrive, Demyx. Laisse-moi juste le temps de m'habiller. »

Le concerné sourit avant de partir de la chambre, laissant à nouveau les deux hommes tous seuls. Le plus jeune se tourna sur lui-même pour être dos au prince qui avait l'attention de se changer. Pourtant ce que ne savait pas le garçon c'était qu'il allait devoir l'aidé. Le roux avait pris dans son armoire un tissu blanc mesurant environ six à sept mètres à première vu (5). Il arriva devant le dos du blond, qui était intrigué des bruits qu'il entendait derrière lui, et lui posa dans ses mains le tissu. Sous le poids et la surprise, le blond failli tomber en avant mais évita la chute grâce au roux qui avait passé son bras autour de lui. Il le gratifia d'un grognement en disant qu'il ne serait pas tombé même sans lui. Mais la curiosité le reprit et lui demanda qu'est ce que c'était ce…rideau ?

« C'est une toge. Tu as bien dû en voir chez Xemnas, n'est ce pas ? »

C'était l'habit que portait Xemnas ? Le blond ne savait pas à quoi cela ressemblait une fois enlevé des épaules de son maître. Tous les hommes un tant soit peu libre en possédait une. Mais pour la mettre, c'était apparemment très durs. Le blond ne se doutait pas qu'une fois enlevé, c'était aussi grand et que cela ressemble à s'y m'éprendre avec un rideau.

« Habilles moi. » Dit d'une voix taquin le plus grand, sachant pertinemment que Roxas ne savait pas la mettre. Pourtant pour ce dernier cela ressemblait à un défi. Il lui montrerait qu'il peut y arriver. Cependant dix minutes plus tard, le roux était toujours torse nus et le blond essayait tant bien que mal à arriver à se défaire du drap.

« Oh et pis fait le toi-même ! » Grogna Roxas énervé contre lui-même de ne pas y être arrivé. D'autres esclaves arrivèrent après que le roux les est appelé et mirent comme il le fallait la longue toge en quelques minutes, sous les yeux exaspéré du plus petit. Plus jamais ce dernier ne voudrait en voir une autre dans sa vie.

Toutes les personnes enfin partirent au salon pour pouvoir manger, le repas était déjà servi sur toutes les assiettes et, à le surprise du blond, aucune différence entre les rangs sociaux. Le prince était même assis à côté de lui. Chez Xemnas, les esclaves mangeaient avant qu'il n'arrive et devait ensuite préparer son repas. En aucun cas, un maître n'avait mangé avec ses esclaves.

« Est-ce que c'est différent avec un prince ? » Se demanda Roxas à lui-même.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends pour manger ? » La voix de Riku était froide et avait sorti de ces pensées le jeune homme. Depuis le début, ce dernier avait remarqué l'attitude froide que ce dernier avait envers lui pourtant Roxas ne faisait rien pour être plus accepté. Il lui en voulait encore d'avoir insulté son maître ? Le blond était impressionné de l'affection qu'avait l'argenté et le roux mais en même temps ça le dérangeait…Jaloux ? Non, jamais !

« Hé ho ? Roxas à la terre ? » Le prince passait sa main devant le visage de son voisin pour voir s'il réagissait. Cela marcha puisque le blond semblait être de nouveau parmi eux. Il commença à manger sans un bruit alors que tous autour de lui le regardait surpris.

« Ah oui c'est vrai je ne t'ai pas présenté aux autres. » Le roux se leva essayant d'obtenir le plus de calme malgré le nombre impressionnant d'esclave dans la pièce. Une centaine ? Les princes avaient tous autant d'esclave ? pensa le blond.

« D'abord bonjours à tous. » Sourire de la part du roux, un vrai pas taquin ou encore moqueur non un qui montrait toute l'amitié qu'il avait envers eux. « Je voulais vous annoncer qu'une nouvelle personne vivra ici à partir de maintenant, il s'appelle Roxas et malgré son caractère froid, je compte sur vous pour l'aider à s'habituer à sa nouvelle maison. »

Comment ça froid ? Le blond fulminait dans son coin mais était touché qu'il soit présenté de cette façon. Il se rappelait que son premier jour, Xemnas n'avait même pas dénié informer ses autres esclaves de sa présence. Et là on le présentait ? C'était… Les mots ne lui vinrent pas tellement c'était bien d'être présenté comme un homme et non une chose. Ici c'est comme si les esclaves étaient des hommes libres et le maître comme un ami de longue date.

« Je m'appelle Sora et je pense que tu es au courant que mon voisin s'appelle Riku. »

Il était effectivement au courant, Sora était la personne qu'il avait vu la vieille, celle qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Et au vu de la proximité entre les deux personnes, le blond se doutait qu'il devait être plus qu'ami.

Après quelques heures, le temps nécessaire pour que tous le monde est fini et soit assigné à ses taches. Riku se chargeait du planning et l'avait mis avec Sora pour qu'il voie en quoi consistait sa tache. Beaucoup était assigné dans le domaine politique et faisait des comptes rendu au prince qui était à présent parti. Il se sentait un peu perdu sans lui mais le brun était très sympathique et lui apprenait en quoi consistait son boulot…Cool devoir nettoyer, ranger, mettre de l'ordre etc. Bref tous ce que faisait une bonne femme à son petit mari.

Et puis sans vraiment qu'il sache comment leur conversation dériva et était à présent sur les relations amoureuse des esclaves et du prince.

« Vous avez le droit d'être amoureux ? » Demanda Roxas surpris car il avait l'habitude que l'esclave ne soit qu'un objet et donc sans cœur (6)

« Bien sûr, tu n'avais pas le droit chez ton ancien maître ?

-Non…Le simple fait de se dire bonjours était considérer comme quelque chose indigne de nous.

-Je n'aimerais pas être chez ton ancien maître… Mais évitons ce sujet, ça a dut être dur pour toi.

-C'est vrai.

-Alors répond à ma question.

-Laquelle ? Tu m'en as tellement posé, Sora

-Est-ce que le maître et toi êtes amoureux ? »

Roxas fit la même chose lorsqu'il avait entendu la première fois cette question, à savoir trébucher. Une fois qu'il était relevé et sous les excuses du brun, il lui répondit le plus sérieusement possible :

« Je ne sais pas.

-Tu m'aides beaucoup là. » Rigola l'esclave vite suivi de l'autre personne. Ils étaient dans le jardin et attendaient l'arrivé du jardinier attitré de la maison, pour qu'ils partent.

« Et toi ? Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ? » Se renseigna le blond.

« De Riku mais je n'ose pas lui en parlé, promet moi de n'en parlé à personne !

-C'est bizarre j'aurais crus que vous étiez déjà ensemble. » Il regarda la tête de son ami et remarqua sa surprise. « Quoi ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ?! Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis ici mais… La façon dont vous vous regardez, que vous vous souriez, que vous vous tenez la main… D'ailleurs, c'est vrai ça, tu lui tiens la main et tu crois qu'il ne t'aime pas ?

-C'est juste que… J'étais au retard pour le petit déjeuné…alors il m'a traîné et…C'est tout. Mais promet moi de ne rien lui dire.

-Sauf si c'est moi qui lui dis. » Interféra une troisième voix inconnu, les deux garçons se retournèrent et découvrir un homme aux cheveux pour le moins…extraverti. Sora se rapprocha de l'inconnu.

« Non ne lui dit pas, Marluxia ! Je ferais n'importe quoi mais ne lui dit pas ! »

Alors comme ça c'était lui le jardinier, l'esclave lui en avait un peu parlé avant. Le regard sadique qu'il abordait ne fit qu'augmenter son inquiétude pour le brun qui lui avait proposé si gentiment de faire « n'importe quoi pour lui ». Et quelques instants plus tard, le blond avait eu raison de se méfier. Marluxia avait demandé à Sora de faire son boulot, le voilà donc obligé à faire le ménage dans le jardin et dans les chambres. Le blond lui proposa alors de faire la chambre pour l'aidé avant que l'argenté et son maître ne soit rentré.

* * *

_(1) : __Un lion et un agneau _: Dédicace à Fascination que je suis en train de lire =D

_(2) : la soirée précédente _: Ça me fait penser qu'on passe de l'après midi à la nuit, ne faîtes pas gaffe c'est moi qu'est du mal avec les horaires XD

_(3) : d'une séance au Sénat_ : La famille royale assistait très souvent aux séances du Sénat =D

_(4) : les cheveux encore plus dans tout les sens que lui _: Je me demande comment ils font sans gel ni rien XD

_(5) :_ _un tissu blanc mesurant environ six à sept mètres à première vu _: J'ai retrouvé des notes prises de mes cours de latin de l'année dernière XD Les toges étaient super immense déplié d'ailleurs j'aimerais trop les voir avec des toges je suis sûr qu'il serait trop beau *-*

_(6) : L'escl__ave ne soit qu'un objet et donc sans cœur _: Ça vous rappelle pas une organisation ? XD

* * *

Moi : J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un peu trop : 'feu de l'amour' XD

Roxas : Non tu crois ? *ironique*

Moi : PARDONNEZ moi mes chère lectrice . Sinon j'ai beaucoup de chose à dire

Roxas : ok vous en avez pour un moment alors XD

Moi : Alors je ne sais pas si on a vu mais j'ai mis sur mon profil des images truquées (comme Orixiah) sur Xion

Xion *arrive* : on parle de moi

Roxas et Moi *cris de peur* : AAAHHH

Axel *arrive* : Salut =D J'adore ton chapitre Shirley ^^

Moi (qui au passage je m'appelle Amandine mais Shirley étant mon surnom ^^) et Roxas : A l'aide, Xion est là.

Axel *la tue* : Voilà, donc tu disais ?

Moi : Alors oui, donc si voulez voir, allez sur mon profil ^^ J'ai aussi décidé de mettre des pubs de vidéo que j'adore et qui sont tous simplement géniale =D

Roxas *dans les bras d'Axel car il a vraiment eu peur XD* : C'est tout ?

Moi : Non deux trucs encore : la première je ne sais pas si on connait mais j'ai vu sur youtube justement que lorsqu'on met à l'envers les musiques Simple and Clean et Sanctuary on a des paroles caché qu'on entend. J'adoooooooore trop la version renverse de Sanctuary en plus on parle d'Ansem et le rythme est troooop. Bref je vous conseille d'aller voir sur youtube et de regarder la vidéo de : dizydaisy qui je trouve est la meilleure =D

Axel : Et la deuxième information ?

Moi : Et ben c'est plutôt une mauvaise nouvelle, je fais du théâtre comme doivent le savoir certaines et j'ai bientôt mes représentations donc j'essayerai mais à mon avis je mettrais un peu de temps à écrire la suite ^^' Enfin j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et je vous souhaite donc à bientôt =D


	5. Chap 4 : Un chantage pratique

**Titre du chapitre **: Un chantage pratique.

**Disclaimers : **Toujours Square Enix =(

**Pairing : **Akuroku et .. A vous de deviné XD

**Note de l'auteur : **Me revoilà après plus de 2 semaines, désolé ^^' J'ai donc finis ce chapitre en très vite et je pense qu'il doit y avoir pleins de faute, désolé a ce propos. Sinon j'ai pus internet pour un moment, car tous les pc de la maison on un 'blem là c'est celui d'une amie (que je remercie =D) et donc la suite j'essayerai de la mettre le plus rapidement possible ^^" J'ai donc fait un looooong chapitre, enfin plus long que d'habite. J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Serya chan : **XD Et ouai direct première rencontre, Axel saute sur Roxas XD Sinon l'amour bas Axel c'est Axel quoi XD Mais Roxas sa carapace fond ! XD T'verras dans ce chapitre =D Et t'inquiète Riku préfère s'occuper de son p'tit Sora =D XD

**NamMisa : **Court mais j'adore =D Ouai je me demande aussi ce que je leur réserve *réfléchit déjà à la fin en écrivant ce chapitre =D*

**Orixiah : **Même si je t'avais déjà répondu (et que je vais t'envoyer un sms dans quelques minutes) merci =D

MERCI POUR CES REVIEWS QUI ME FONT PLAISIR ! D'ailleurs je souhaite bon courage et merd* à toute les personnes qui vont passés des examens. Pour ma part, ce n'est que l'année prochaine et vu que je vais en L ce sera les matières scientifiques, super ^o- *ironique XD*

Aller bonne lecture =D

* * *

Sora était finalement au jardin quand Riku arriva en compagnie d'Axel. Ce dernier reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu, il avait à faire car son travail de prince n'était pas vraiment de tout repos. L'argenté arriva, sans se faire voir, derrière le brun qui était assis en tailleurs en train de ramasser une rose qu'il venait de couper par mégarde. Le regard et l'esprit de Sora était tellement ailleurs qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de la présence de son ami.

« Comment je vais expliquer ça à Marluxia. » Pensa le plus petit.

Le jardinier lui avait bien précisé que si quelque chose n'allait pas, il dévoilerait les sentiments de Sora à Riku. Le châtain commença à paniquer et inconsciemment, ses doigts s'étaient enfoncés dans les épines de la rose qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main droite. La douleur le ramena à la réalité alors qu'il lâchait la rose par terre en compagnie de quelques gouttes de sang qui roulaient le long de sa main avant de tomber au sol. Riku qui n'avait pas remarqué l'accident, s'approcha de lui pour se retrouver contre lui, son torse contre le dos de Sora. Celui-ci sursauta et se débattit quelque peu avant de remarquer des mèches argentés sur son épaule. Riku. Sous le choc de cette révélation, Sora se tint aussi droit qu'un piquet et baissa les yeux, cachant sa blessure aux yeux de son ami. Le plus grand en profita pour passer ses bras autour de lui. Leurs battements de cœurs battaient au même rythme l'un de l'autre alors qu'Ils restèrent ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes, tout deux profitant de la chaleur que lui procurait l'autre. Finalement c'est Riku qui le premier coupa le silence pesant qui s'était installé depuis son arrivé.

« Que fais tu dans le jardin ? Ce n'est pas Marluxia qui devrait être là ? »

Stupide rôle de précepteur, pensa Riku. A force d'exercer ce travail, voilà qu'il engueulait son meilleur ami. Ce dernier bégaya une explication que l'argenté ne comprit pas du tout. Normalement Sora était quelqu'un de franc et s'il avait quelque chose à dire, il le disait. Voir Sora bégayé intrigua donc Riku. Il se sépara de lui, dans un soupir de mécontentement, et le retourna par les épaules pour qu'il soit en face de lui. Mais la tête toujours baissé, il évitait soigneusement le regard perçant de son ami. Le voilà qui commençait à pleurer ! Le fait que Riku allait être au courant de ses sentiments, et qu'une fois apprit il partirait, rendait Sora affreusement triste. Il sentit des mains lui prendre son visage et lui levé. Il allait fermer les yeux pour éviter le regard de Riku mais à peine eut il levé la tête que Riku l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Et lorsque leurs deux regards étaient connectés, il était impossible des détachés.

« Tu pleures. » Sa voix était mélangé à de la surprise et à de la…tristesse ? Sora en était sûr à la vue de ses yeux. Ceux-ci étaient aussi tristes que les siens devaient être.

« Tu t'es blessé ? » Reprit Riku, voyant que son ami ne répondait pas. Ce dernier replia sa main droite derrière son dos. Geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu puisque l'argenté lui pris la main et lui obligea à la déplier. Sous la douleur, Sora ferma à moitié les yeux alors que ceux de Riku s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-Je…je me suis piqué…avec les ronces. »

Sa phrase était coupée à chacun de ses sanglots. Riku posa une main sur la joue de Sora et essuya, de son pouce, les larmes qui coulaient. Sans un mot, sans un bruit, sans intervention, Riku embrassa le front de son ami, doucement, passionnément, calmement. Le châtain rougit fortement (1), alors que Riku posa son regard sur lui, ses yeux déjà rougis par les pleurs, le rendait encore plus adorable, plus faible, plus mignon qu'en temps normal alors que le regard du plus grand descendit jusqu'aux lèvres de Sora

« Je me demande ce qu'il ferait si je l'embrassais ? » Pensa l'argenté qui mit quelques minutes avant de réaliser ce à quoi il venait de penser. Il se prit la tête et la secoua pour enlever cette pensée de son esprit. Il n'avait pas pus pensé à CA !

« Riku. »

La voix calme et posé de Sora le ramena sur terre alors que le plus jeune se séparait de leur étreinte. Un sentiment de manque apparu tout de suite pour les deux jeunes hommes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. »

Le châtain commença à partir alors que l'argenté mit plusieurs minutes avant de remarqué que son ami était parti. Ses pensées étant tout sauf ordonnées.

x-[*__*]-x-[T___T]-x-[*___T]-x (2)

Pendant ce temps, Roxas était en train de faire les chambres. Il y en avait au moins une centaine ! De quoi bien le décourager pourtant ce dernier était motivé et avait déjà fait plus de la moitié. Toute les chambres étaient immense, pas autant que celle du prince mais quand même, cela l'avait surpris. Chaque porte de chambre avait le nom de son occupant gravé sur un morceau de bois, de cette façon il put apprendre le nom de chaque esclave du prince, même s'il n'avait pas tout retenu parfaitement. Un bruit fit sursauter Roxas qui se retourna pour faire face à… Est-ce que c'était vraiment un homme ? Non sans rire. Est-ce que cela était vraiment un être vivant ? En face de lui, une 'chose' a forme humaine était remplie de bandelette rouge, d'écharpe, fils etc. bref comme si la personne en face de lui était blessé ou alors manquait complètement de gout. Peut être effectivement que cette personne était blessée, puisqu'elle trébucha sur une bandelette en voulant marcher dans sa direction. (3)

« Vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il alors que la personne se relevait visiblement sans aucune blessure visible. En même temps, il était protégé sous sa cape.

« Pour qui me prenez-vous ! Je suis le précepteur de l'empereur ! Ansem le Sage, je ne suis pas fou ! »

Avait-il touché une corde sensible ? Le prenait on pour un fou ? En même temps porté ce genre d'habits était évidemment pas ordinaire. Le dénommé Ansem s'approcha de lui et le regarda de la tête au pied avant de lui adresser à nouveau la parole.

« Vous n'êtes pas l'empereur ?

-Il a l'air d'être mon père ? »

Une troisième personne était apparue dans le couloir. Cheveux rouge, toge immense, yeux vert… Axel. En le voyant, Roxas eut l'impression de voir son sauveur comme si Ansem lui voulait du mal. Pourtant c'est vrai qu'en la compagnie du précepteur de l'empereur, il avait cette impression de méchanceté.

« Franchement faudrait que t'arrête de rentrer chez moi comme ça. Tu sais très bien que mon père habite à côté. Cela fait maintenant vingt ans que tu aides mon père et tu ne sais toujours pas le reconnaitre ! Aussi, éloigne-toi de Roxy ! »

Sa phrase avait tout l'air d'un ordre auquel le concerné obéit et parti après une révérence. Les deux personnes à présent seul se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre pour mieux se voir et s'entendre, étant dans un couloir immense.

« Désolé il t'a pas ennuyé au moins ?

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais Roxy ! Et j'aurais très bien pus me débarrasser moi-même de ce débile. Pas besoin de me prendre pour un enfant.

-Ne parle pas de lui comme ça et encore moins devant un serviteur de mon père. Il est très apprécié chez l'empereur et si quelqu'un lui parle mal ou encore le frappe, il serra tué.

-Il est si intelligent que ça ? On ne dirait pas.

-Ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas intelligent c'est juste qu'on le croit intelligent pourtant il ne sait rien, de plus j'ai pas confiance en lui, depuis qu'il est là mon père enchaine les catastrophes... Mais ne parlons pas de ça. J'ai plusieurs questions à te poser.

- Des questions ?

- Oui par exemple : Qui es tu ? D'où viens-tu ? Pourquoi es tu devenu un esclave ? A cause de Xemnas ? Quel étais ton travail ? Et pleins d'autres de ce genre. Je veux TOUT connaître de toi. »

Le blond rougit devant l'air sérieux qu'il avait pris. Il lui murmura un juron alors qu'Axel l'emmenait dans sa chambre, prétextant qu'ils en auraient pour un bon moment.

« Et si je n'ai pas envie de parlé ?

-J'attendrai la journée s'il faut.

-Je dirais plutôt des siècles. »

Roxas n'avait tout sauf envie de lui raconté et son enfance et ses dernières années passées avec Xemnas et la guerre de sa ville. Le roux ne sembla pas prêter attention au mutisme de son esclave et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau, ses coudes sur ses jambes et son menton reposant sur les paumes de ses mains. Il avait l'air prêt à attendre des siècles. Quelques minutes de silence passèrent puis en voyant le blond toujours silencieux, Axel décida de changer de tactique. C'était lâche mais il voulait savoir et n'avait pas d'autre choix.

« Libre à toi de ne pas me répondre mais… Cela n'est il pas méchant pour moi qui t'ai sauvé de Xemnas ?

-Comment ça ? Que sais-tu de Xemnas ?!

-Je sais ce que tu faisais comme travail. »

Cette simple phrase suffit à Roxas à se sentir mal. Alors il savait ? Il savait qu'il avait du tuer ? Alors pourquoi ne l'avait il pas tué ou l'envoyé à la prison ?

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ? Et surtout pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?

-Réponds déjà à mes questions et je répondrais aux tiennes.

-C'est… Tu me piège pour pouvoir en savoir plus sur moi ! C'est malsain.

-Tu ne me répondais pas, il n'y avait que cela à faire. »

Roxas se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Il passa sa main droite sur son front pour en dégager quelques mèches de cheveux qui le gênaient puis re-soupira.

« Je m'appelle Roxas et je dois avoir dix-sept ans. Je suis né dans feu la ville de Carthage. J'y ai vécu tranquillement pendant toute mon enfance. Mon père travaillait dans l'armée donc je le voyais peu, c'est donc ma mère qui m'a élevé, du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Nous étions loin de marcher sur l'or mais cette vie paisible me convenait. A l'âge de quinze ans, Carthage finissait ce qui semblait être la dernière guerre. Mon père revint chez nous et à commencé à m'entraîner pour que je puisse savoir protéger ma ville qui était ma nation à moi… j'aimais Carthage et jamais je n'aurais voulu qu'elle soit détruite… Pourtant… »

Parlé de sa ville fit l'impression aux deux garçons d'y être.

x-[*__*]-x-[T___T]-x-[*___T]-x

_Flash back : Carthage, il y a un peu plus d'un an._

Deux garçons blonds s'affrontaient dans un combat avec des épées en bois. Ces dernières s'entrechoquèrent violemment à plusieurs reprises au bruit des vagues contre les rochers. Un lien de parenté était évident à trouver en regardant les personnes se battre. Yeux bleus, cheveux blond dans tous les sens. Pourtant une différence de taille était visible. Le lieu du combat était des ruines d'un ancien temple dédié à Poséidon (4), il avait été détruit durant une guerre et avait été reconstruit plus loin. Le soleil frappait fort et la sueur qui coulait sur le front des deux garçons étaient signe qu'il faisait chaud. Le plus petit des deux frappa son père, car il s'agissait bien de son père, d'un coup d'épée mais celui-ci esquiva et se cacha derrière une colonne et ressortit du mauvais côté puisque l'épée de son adversaire était près de sa gorge.

« Ne pars pas te cacher, Cloud »

Le fils enleva son épée et le combat continua quelques secondes plus tard, le bois se rencontra de nouveau sauf que le plus grand avait mis plus de force et que l'épée de l'adolescent vola un peu plus loin et fini par s'écraser par terre. Le fils dans la surprise était tombé à la renverse et sentit l'épée toucher sa gorge comme il l'avait fait lui même il y a peu.

« Met plus de force dans ton épée, Roxas. »

Le dénommé Roxas que vous connaissez bien se releva après que son père est enlevé l'épée et partit cherché son épée. Il serra un peu plus le manche et couru en direction de son père pour continuer le combat. Un peu plus loin, une jeune femme, elle aussi blonde, arriva sur le lieu du 'combat'. Elle sourit en voyant les deux personnes s'affrontés mais à l'intérieur d'elle, elle espérait que plus aucune guerre ne la sépare de sa famille.

« Roxas ! Cloud ! Le repas est prêt !

-On arrive. »

Les deux garçons se rapprochèrent de la nouvelle arrivante, Cloud embrassa sa femme alors que Roxas fit un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

« Alors comment c'est passé votre entraînement ?

-Bien, Roxas fait des progrès tout les jours. Bientôt il sera aussi fort que moi. »

Le concerné rougit, il n'avait pas l'habitude que son père le complimente à ce point là. Ce dernier demanda à son fils d'aller cherché leurs affaires qu'ils avaient apportés le matin même, à savoir de l'eau et quelques vives. Roxas parti en direction des ruines et prit toutes les affaires. Il regarda ensuite la mer et soupira d'aise en sentant le vent le rafraichir. Mais en examinant mieux sa mer il découvrit un point noir. Comme si quelque chose flottait au loin mais c'était relativement éloigné pour savoir ce que c'était. Un bateau de marchand ? Puis quelques instants après, il découvrit de quoi il s'agissait. Les affaires qu'il portait s'écrasèrent au sol. C'était loin d'être des marchandises, ce que contenaient réellement ces bateaux c'étaient des soldats ! L'adolescent revint en courant vers ses parents

« Père ! Mère ! Des bateaux… On nous attaque ! »

C'était en effet des milliers de navire de guerre qui fonçaient droit sur la ville ! A toute vitesse, sa famille partit descendre en direction de la ville. Une fois arrivé dans le centre ville, l'agitation était partout au son de la cloche de la ville (4). Les femmes tenaient la main de leurs enfants en partant se caché à l'intérieur des abris et temples (5) alors que les hommes partaient en direction de l'armurerie pour pouvoir défendre leur ville.

« Roxas, pars avec ta mère !

-Non ! Tu sais très bien que je sais et que je veux me battre !

-Tu es trop jeune !

-Et alors ! C'est bien toi qui m'a dit que je deviens de plus en plus fort.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'un entraînement ! Tu… »

Trop tard, Roxas était déjà parti. Dans l'affolement, Roxas percuta une jeune fille de son âge de plein fouet. Un peu sonné, il se releva et tendit une main à la jeune fille brune qui devait avoir son âge mais sa mère prit le bras de l'adolescente.

« Dépêche toi, Olette, ils seront bientôt ici. » (6)

Cloud, après avoir quitté sa femme en lui promettant de revenir et de protéger leur enfant, parti à sa recherche. Mais tous les soldats se ressemblait tous, à son plus grand malheur. Le blond était en effet parmi les soldats mais avec le casque et l'armure, on ne pouvait le reconnaitre. Il avait pris deux épées pour pouvoir en tuer un maximum. Lorsque les premiers soldats de Rome débarquèrent sur la plage (7), le commandant en chef ordonna d'attaquer et tous les soldats partirent en direction des soldats romains. On les disait cruels et barbare mais Roxas n'avait pas peur. Son voisin arriva à la hauteur d'un romain se prépara à attaquer mais fut tué par son adversaire plus rapide. Le blond, fou de rage, frappa de son épée de droite le guerrier mais ne rencontra que le fer de son adversaire. Il prit alors son épée de gauche et transperça le cou du guerrier. Le sang gicla sur lui alors qu'il venait de tuer pour la première fois.

« …J'ai…tué.. »

Roxas ferma les yeux et pensa que de toute façon c'était de la faute des romains ! Il ne défendait que sa ville, ses habitants, sa famille et tous ce qui était présent dans Carthage. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait si un soldat romain tuait un innocent dans Carthage.

Petit à petit le joyeux et innocent Roxas se transformait en Roxas froid et tueur.

_Fin du flash back_

x-[*__*]-x-[T___T]-x-[*___T]-x

« Je me suis battu jusqu'à ne plus en avoir la force. Les romains étaient trop nombreux et le nombre de nos soldats baissait fortement. Puis des romains ont commencés à rentrer en ville et ont tous brulé… »

Le roux avait écouté sans faire un geste ni même un bruit mais en voyant les larmes de son esclave, il ne put s'empêché de le prendre dans ses bras. C'était surement encore douloureux pour lui puisqu'il pleurait, pensa le prince. Quelques minutes passèrent alors qu'Axel avait posé ses mains sur le dos du plus jeune pour le calmer. Il était maintenant de nouveau serein mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant le roux. Cette proximité lui faisait du bien et avait le don de le calmer malgré les battements de son cœur qui allait trop vite à son gout.

« Tu me raconteras la suite plus tard, c'est déjà assez gentil de m'avoir dit ça. Pour la peine je vais répondre à une de tes questions. Je sais quel était ton travail car je suis le prince de Rome et que je suis suffisamment à l'écoute de mon peuple pour savoir que des meurtres avaient eut lieu. Toutes les victimes avaient un lien avec plusieurs membres du sénat mais pour moi, j'avais la conviction que c'était un homme en particulier. Xemnas, le jour où je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, il m'a tous de suite parut malsain. Comme si son regard parlait à la place de ses paroles. Mais je ne pensais pas que Xemnas aurait pus se salir les mains. J'ai donc pensé à des tueurs à gages mais je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être ses esclaves, eux-mêmes, qui aillent tuer. Quand je t'ai vu, tu portais des épées et du sang était retrouvé un peu sur celles-ci ainsi que sur toi. J'ai tous de suite fait le rapprochement entre toi et ton ancien maître. Mais sois en sûr, je ne te jugerais jamais Roxas. Pour moi le coupable n'est pas le tueur mais le commanditaire à savoir Xemnas. »

Tout le long de son monologue, Roxas comprit enfin une partie des réponses qu'il attendait. Mais aussi, il découvrait un autre caractère d'Axel. Droit. Il ne supportait apparemment pas l'injustice. Peut être à cause de son enfance. Roxas avait été marqué par son adolescence et sa première bataille alors que pouvait être la raison du prince ? L'esclave fut tiré de ses pensées par la séparation de son corps à celui du prince. Ce dernier sourit en voyant l'air triste qu'abordait le blond.

« Tu veux venir avec moi aux thermes ? »

Les thermes ? C'étaient ce lieu où allait presque tout les jours Xemnas, non ? Intrigué, Roxas hocha la tête, impatient de savoir ce qu'était les thermes.

x-[*__*]-x-[T___T]-x-[*___T]-x

Pendant ce temps, dans une rue sombre, Xemnas attendait visiblement quelqu'un. Il avait ses bras croisés et tapait du pied en rageant intérieurement. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il attendait ! Puis il entendu enfin celui qu'il voulait voir. Malgré le noir plongeant de la ruelle, l'argenté savait que c'était bien cette personne, facilement reconnaissable à sa façon de se tenir.

« Tu es en retard, Ansem ! »

* * *

(1) : _Le châtain rougit fortement _: Et oui j'ai appris qu'il y a un muscle qui fait rougir ! XD Nan mais c'est une remarque que j'ai fait en me trompant à ma prof de SVT j'étais obligé de la mettre ici XD

_(2) : *___T :_ Alors ça aussi c'est un de mes inventions XD. Ce smiley est un mélange de *__* et de T__T car quand on voit Lilou chan dessiné en direct on est *__* mais en même temps deg de pas savoir dessiner aussi bien donc on est T__T XDD Je la salue d'ailleurs =D

_(3) : trébucha sur une bandelette_ : Dédicace à la fic d'Orixiah : "Et si tout avait été différent" que j'ai adoré du début à la fin X)

_(4) : la cloche de la ville _: Alors je ne sais pas si c'est pareil à Carthage et dans certaine villes Antique. Mais on sonnait avec une cloche l'arrivé de l'ennemis pour prévenir les hommes qu'ils devaient se battre et les femmes et enfants à partir se cacher.

_(5) des abris et temples : _Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'était les abris surtout que Cartage est protégé par la mer et sa flotte est l'une des plus forte.

_(6) : « Dépêche toi, Olette, ils seront bientôt ici. »_ : Alors je sais que j'avais dit que Roxas et Olette ne s'était pas rencontré avant mais on va dire que dans la peur et l'excitation, ils ne s'en souviennent pas XD

_(7) : Lorsque les premiers soldats de Rome débarquèrent sur la plage_ : Une énorme faute puisque premièrement la force de Carthage résidait dans leur flotte naval donc normalement on devrait avoir une bataille de bateau plutôt que du corps à corps sur la plage et deuxièment la bataille à durer super longtemps donc c'est pas vraiment possible que les romains arrivent si vite. C'est comme si la guerre de Troie avait durer 3 jours au lieu de 10 ans XDD Mais faîtes pas gaffe ^^

* * *

Moi : Pas tapé ! Je sais je vous arrête à un moment vraiment cruel de ma part ^^'

Sora : Noooooon tu crois ? *ironique*

Axel : On la tue ? Dire qu'elle a osé m'arrêté alors que j'allais emmener Roxas au septième ciel.

Roxas *rouge* : AU THERMES AXEL !!!

Axel : Ah oui aussi =D

Moi : Bon bas de toute façon c'est bientôt mes vacances donc je me dépêcherais de mettre la suite, surtout que j'ai la FIN !

Riku : Et c'est quoi ?

Moi : Et bien comme vous l'avez vus Ansem et Xemnas mhpft *main devant la bouche*

Roxas : Je ne veux pas savoir, je suis sûr que tu me feras tomber amoureux d'Axel

Moi *enlève la main* : Tu y es toujours pas ? Pourtant le moment où tu te jettes dans ses bras ?

Roxas : c'est lui, ce n'est pas moi *rouge*

Moi : Bon bref à la prochaine =D

Axel : Reviews pour lui dire que c'est cruel d'avoir arrêter là ?


	6. Chap 5 : Un criminel ?

**Titre du chapitre **: Un criminel ? (Mais je trouve que ce titre est pourri --')

**Disclaimers : **Toujours Square Enix mais on les aura un jour ! XD

**Pairing : **Akuroku/Soriku/ et peut être d'autre…

**Note de l'auteur : **Oo Je suis énormément désolé pour tous ceux qui attendaient la suite, j'ai vraiment mis beaucoup de temps mais au moins je le trouve plus long que d'habitude ( ?). Vu que c'est les vacances vous me direz j'aurais du l'écrire plus rapidement ? Ben…En faîte vu que j'écrivais tout le temps pendant les certains cours, ça allait plus vite XD. Heureusement j'ai eut la volonté de l'écrire quand même ! Et paf ça à donner le chapitre 5. Je l'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre pour plusieurs raison. La première étant que le personnage que je voulais faire apparaître (ce que j'ai fais) est un 'peu' méchant… Alors qu'à la base je l'aurais bien aimé gentil mais bon… Pas tapé !

La deuxième est qu'on se rapproche plus rapidement que je le croyais de la fin que j'ai déjà noté quelque part dans ma chambre (XD Mes parents se demandent ce que c'est XD)

Et la troisième c'est que les thermes j'ai plutôt zappé ce passage je pense… *se reçoit les tomates* ah non, pas les tomates !

D'ailleurs j'ai ENCORE modifié mon profil, mettant les liens d'AMV (de moi ou d'amis) ou encore les dessins que j'ai eu le plaisir de recevoir pour mes fics *ç* Je vous adore Serya et Lilou !

**Réponse aux reviews : **

Serya chan : Naaaan ne saute pas de la fenêtre ! XD Et pis les trucs kawai c'est joli aussi *-* Et ouai Ansem est THE méchant du jeu ! Pour un AMV j'ai regardé la vidéo où il mourrait et tu m'aurais vu XD Trop contente ! XD Enfin bref merci et pour te faire passer le temps (vu que je sais que tu t'emmerdes XD) voilà enfin la suite =D

Lilou chan : Je suis trop contente que la scène Soriku t'es plu surtout que c'était le seul truc que j'étais fière XD Nan c'est vrai que j'ai adoré écrire cette scène =D XD Pauvre Riku tu le fais culpabiliser XD T__* est ma marque de fabrication ! XD Sérieux je suis mdr en lisant tes dialogues XD Mais vrai que le nombre de mort qu'il y a eu à cause de tes dessins XD Et Lemon je le mettrais surement au chapitre suivant, je n'ai pas encore le plan de ce qui va se passer dans le suivant mais j'essayerai d'en mettre même si je suis loin d'être doué XD

NamMisa : XD Oo et en plus je vous ai fait patienter super longtemps avec cette fin pourri ! DESOLER !!!!!! Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^

Orixiah : Heureusement que t'es eu ton bac sinon je m'en serais voulu de t'avoir empêché de réviser XD Oo J'ai réussi à te refaire aimer le Soriku j'en suis flattée Oo *-* XD Le cours de Philo que j'adore. Nan mais en plus Ansem je l'ai fait apparaître débile mais dans ce chapitre, on le voit différant XD Enfin t'inquiète ça sera loin d'être un génie ce mec XD Et effectivement j'allais rien dire pour ce qui est de la fin, même si ce chapitre aide beaucoup à comprendre ^^ Et pour les dessins comme je l'ai dis plus haut, sont dans mon profil =D Enfin bref j'espère que t'arrivera à lire le chapitre avant la rentrée quand même ^^'

Goku-noa : XD Désolé, ah je m'en veux de vous avoir planté comme ça avec cette fin pourri j'espère que t'm'en veux pas ? Enfin merci d'adorer =D Ca me remonte le moral XD

**BONNE LECTURE ! ET EXCUSEZ LE RETARD !! u__u**

**

* * *

**

C'est seulement deux heures après lui avoir demandé qu'Axel et Roxas partent enfin pour les thermes. Le prince avait dût trouver Riku pour lui signaler son absence et donc lui confier la maison pendant qu'il ne serait pas là. Recherché Riku n'avait mit que quelques minutes puisqu'il était dans sa chambre. Roxas avait remarqué que l'argenté était moins à l'écoute du prince que d'habitude mais il n'avait pas demandé pourquoi au précepteur après tout il n'avait pas à se mêlé des affaires des autres...

Ils avaient pris du retard, en ce rendant compte que c'était l'heure du déjeuné. Le blond n'avait même pas vu le temps passé. C'est donc avec une impatience non dissimulé, qu'il avait mangé, ayant hâte de se rendre aux thermes. Comme pour ce matin, il s'était retrouvé aux côtés d'Axel qui était apparemment lui aussi enjoué de passé son après midi en compagnie du blond et non au milieu de son travail. En face de lui se trouvait une nouvelle fois Sora et Riku. Tous deux ne cessaient d'évité le regard de l'autre, mais le sort était apparemment contre eux puisque de nombreuses coïncidence les faisaient se croiser leurs regards ou encore toucher la main de l'autre. A chaque fois, ils sursautaient et détournaient la tête faisant semblant de regarder un point invisible ou encore de discuter avec leurs voisins. Roxas n'avait pas eut le temps de demander à Sora ce qu'il avait ou encore ce qu'il s'était passé après l'avoir laissé seul dans le jardin, ce matin. Un esclave, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu et remarqué dans la maison d'Axel, avait entraîné le brun loin de Riku. D'ailleurs en y repensant l'esclave avec Sora ressemblait assez à une personne qu'il avait tué, c'était assez bizarre d'ailleurs. Le blond avait l'impression de croiser le sosie ou encore l'esprit de la personne qu'il avait tué venu pour le maudire à son tour…

Nan il ne devait pas pensé à ça… A Xemnas ou encore à son…travail… Non il ne devait plus pensé à ça… Pas pour l'instant… Il aimerait, au moins pour quelques heures, s'amuser… Vivre comme quelqu'un de normal. Roxas savait que le roux le laissait aller et faire des choses que d'autres esclaves n'avaient pas le droit. Il devait… lui être reconnaissant et profiter de ces moments.

« Roxas ? »

Le concerné releva la tête en direction du roux qui venait à présent de s'arrêter devant un bâtiment. C'était ça les thermes ? Il regarda tout autour d'eux et remarqua que la route qu'ils avaient prises était bondée de monde (1). Beaucoup de personne le regardait d'un œil mauvais… Surtout les filles, à vrai dire…Alors que les garçons souriaient plus en direction du prince. Mais aucun n'approchait véritablement pour leur…ou plutôt lui parlé, il n'était pas grand-chose après tout. Le blond ne s'attarda pas plus sur le regard des gens et tourna la tête vers le bâtiment devant lequel c'était arrêté son maître. Les matériaux utilisés pour les thermes ne variaient pas de celui d'une maison, le faisant se confondre avec. Mais un détail lui fit comprendre que cette bâtisse n'avait rien à voir avec une habitation puisque s'en dégageait de la fumée… Enfin on aurait dit qu'il y avait le feu mais le gaz n'était pas aussi noir que celui d'un incendie.

« Suis-moi. »

Axel souriait en voyant l'air fasciné qu'avait pris son esclave. Le prince voulait que le blond soit heureux. Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment de vouloir le rendre heureux mais lorsque l'esclave avait raconté une partie de son histoire et qu'il était triste… Cela avait fait aussi mal à Axel. Les deux personnes entrèrent finalement et devant eux ressemblait un comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait une personne. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noir court.

« Surement une esclave. » avait pensé Roxas. Il reçu la confirmation lorsqu'elle sortie de son comptoir pour leur ouvrir une porte. Elle portait une tunique courte. Cette dernière n'était pas de la même couleur que celle de Roxas mais elle n'en restait pas moins qu'elles avaient la même fonction. Celle de comprendre que la personne qui la portait était un ou une esclave. Elle laissa entrer les deux personnes en leur faisant une révérence et referma la porte après eux…

Des vestiaires ? D'un coup le blond commençait à douter que les attentions d'Axel étaient si innocente que cela et pourquoi devait il se changer ? Tant de question et toujours pas de réponse pour Roxas. Le roux quand a lui fut surpris de voir déjà une toge dans un des casiers pour mettre les vêtements. Axel priait intérieurement que ce ne soit pas _**lui**_. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. Il se retourna vers son esclave qui avait l'air de lui jeter un regard interrogateur. Le prince ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire taquin, ne faisant qu'augmenter l'agacement du blond devant ce refus de parole. Puis le roux se dirigea vers le casier le plus proche et enleva ou plutôt essaya d'enlever sa toge. Il se retourna vers le blond en lui faisant les yeux doux. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Roxas pour comprendre ce que voulait Axel.

« Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te déshabiller !

-Mais Roxy…

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Le plus petit s'était mis à l'écart du prince et refusait strictement de se changer. Après tout, que lui ferait-il après ? Il pourrait très bien le forcer comme la nuit dernière ! Une minute… Pourquoi il se rapprochait ? Axel était maintenant à quelque millimètre de son visage. Il lécha le lobe de l'oreille de son esclave et passa ses bras autour de lui pour le maintenir et surtout pour ne pas recevoir un coup ! Parce que même avec un champ de portée réduit, Roxas se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Aller tu ne voulais pas voir ce qu'était les thermes ? Et à moins que tu ne veuille que je te prenne de force, t'a intérêt à m'aider à me changer… »

Le souffle du roux contre sa peau le fit un peu plus frémir. Il ne voulait pas recommencer cette nuit… Et puis pas ici… Il n'y avait même pas de lit pour s'allonger ou encore ils pourraient être vus… Mais à quoi il pensait ! Roxas se transforma en vrai tomate vu la couleur de son visage. Il venait de penser à Axel et lui entrain de _**le **_refaire !

« Ne me dit pas que tu as compris mes paroles dans un autre contexte ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant le regard honteux du blond. Ce dernier se dégagea de l'étreinte et se résigna quand même à enlever la toge du plus grand. Qu'il ne compte par contre pas sur lui pour la lui remettre. Il n'avait pas mémorisé comment la remettre mais l'enlever devait être simple, non ? …

Bon d'accord ça n'était pas si simple qu'il le croyait. Roxas tirait sur un peu toutes les extrémités, essayait de faire passer le tissu un peu partout mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire en fin de compte, c'était touché le corps d'Axel. Celui-ci souriait en voyant les joues rougis de son esclave. Au bout de quelques instants, la toge fut enfin aux pieds de son porteur. Roxas se retourna, laissant le roux la ramasser, la poser dans un des casiers et prendre une des serviettes pour la passer autour de soi. Il reporta ensuite son attention à Roxas qui lui n'était toujours pas changé. Il se rapprocha de lui et passa ses mains autour de lui pour lui enlever sa tunique, en toute innocence bien sûr. La réaction du plus jeune ne se fit pas attendre.

« Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

-Et bien je te remercie de m'avoir aidé, en t'aidant. »

Logique… Parfois Axel pouvait être d'une logique incroyable. Mais le blond se laissa quand même faire. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il commençait à aimer quand Axel le touchait…

Nan il ne venait pas de pensé _**ça**_?! Le prince avait vraiment un drôle d'effet sur lui. Depuis maintenant quelques minutes il venait à penser au roux d'une drôle de manière. Son attitude avait commencé à déteindre sur lui ou quoi ? Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit sa tunique tombé au sol. Gêné, le blond s'était écarté immédiatement du roux et avait pris rapidement une serviette pour l'enfiler autour de lui. Tout deux se dirigèrent alors vers la porte du fond qui devait les menés vers ces fameuses thermes. Le prince fut le premier à ouvrir et à y rentrer, habitué à y venir il n'était pas surpris. La réaction du blond, elle, était bien évidement différente. Une vague de chaleur le reçu comme un bienvenue alors qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait trois immense bain (2). Il regarda bien partout et ne vit qu'une personne dans un des bains. Pourquoi cet endroit était aussi vide ? A ce qu'il avait comprit chez Xemnas, ce lieu était pollué de monde. Comme pour répondre à sa question, Axel se tourna vers lui.

« Nous sommes dans les bains réservés à l'empereur et à sa famille. C'est pour cela que tu ne vois personne, à part _**cette **_personne. »

La façon dont le roux avait dit ça présageait que la personne concernée ne devait pas forcément s'entendre avec lui. Mais inconsciemment l'esclave voulait connaître cet inconnu puisqu'il devait être lié au passé de son maître. Justement la personne un peu plus loin avait apparemment fini puisqu'il s'était levé pour sortir du bain le plus éloigné d'eux. Il s'agissait en effet d'un homme, il avait les cheveux un peu plus longs qu'Axel mais leur couleur et leur forme ne différait pas. Ils avaient tous deux les mêmes yeux et des tatouages, bien que différent de ceux de son maître, étaient présents près de ses yeux. Pas de doute, cette troisième personne avait surement un lien de parenté avec Axel.

« Et si…c'était l'Empereur ? » Pensa Roxas. Pourtant celui-ci remarqua l'air agacé que le prince avait, ce n'était donc pas lui ? Dans un sens le blond ne voulait pas le rencontré peut être à cause de la culpabilité ou la gêne de se retrouver à l'homme le plus puissant de Rome ?

Les roux pendant ce temps se fusillait du regard aucun des deux ne voulant saluer l'autre. C'étaient surement trop tôt pour se reparlés, pensèrent ils. Le regard d'un des roux changea brutalement de cible et regarda le blond qui se sentit soudain comme une proie.

« Tu es le nouvelle esclave d'Axel ? Tu apprécies toujours les blonds alors ?

-T'approche pas de lui Reno ! »

Le prince se mit entre son esclave et le roux. Il ne voulait pas que la même chose se passe entre son frère et un de ses esclaves. Roxas, lui, le regardait surpris de l'attitude de son maître. Pourquoi le défendait il contre quelqu'un de sa famille ?

« Mon frère qui protège son esclave… Comme c'est pathétique.

-Ce que je fais avec mes esclaves ne te regarde pas et ne te regarderont jamais !

-Tu sais quoi que tu fasses, un esclave restera un esclave. Ca se partage, s'échange et leur mort ne signifie rien. Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à les protéger ? Ce ne sont que des…

-FERMEZ-LA ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN OBJET !! »

Les deux roux se retournèrent surpris vers le plus jeune. L'aîné des roux, à savoir Reno, profita de cette diversion pour pouvoir approcher l'esclave sans que son frère ne le retienne. Il saisit les épaules de l'esclave qui leva la tête vers lui, frissonnant de peur en voyant le regard que lui lançait le frère d'Axel. Mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir dit cela. Depuis trop longtemps, il avait été traité comme un objet par Xemnas. Il avait espérer qu'avec Axel se serait différent mais apparemment il s'était trompé, il ne faisait rien pour arrêter cette personne.

« Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire, garde le en mémoire et ne l'oublie jamais. Tu n'es qu'un ESCLAVE. Avant peut être tu étais quelqu'un d'important ou qui avait de la considération venant des autres… Mais apprends que ce n'est plus le cas. Maintenant tu n'es RIEN. Tu vas devoir t'y habituer. Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir un avis, des sentiments ou encore tout ce qui fait un être humain, tu n'es qu'un OBJET. Axel a beau te faire vivre chez lui comme quelqu'un ayant des droits… Mais ici tu n'es rien et ne vas pas croire que… (3)

-FERME TA GUEULE RENO !

Axel l'attrapa violement par le cou et l'envoya le plus loin possible qu'il pouvait. Ce dernier arriva à ne pas tomber plus loin mais la douleur du coup était quand même présente. Il décida de partir cette fois, il n'était pas dans un lieu si privée que ça et des gens pouvaient entrer. Surtout leur père… Il réglerait ce qu'il avait avec Axel une prochaine fois, après tout ils étaient amenés à se voir très souvent. Surtout qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie ce qu'avait dit ce sénateur…

Le prince regarda une dernière fois son frère avant de reporter son attention à Roxas et ce qu'il vu lui arracha le cœur. Le blond avait un regard vide d'émotion comme si celui-ci c'était enfermé dans son monde mais le roux était sûr qu'il avait mal et bizarrement ce sentiment c'était transmis à Axel encore une fois. Celui-ci posa une main sur l'épaule de Roxas mais…rien.

Il ne réagissait même pas, ne clignait même pas des yeux. Peut être même ne respirait il plus ? En pensant au pire, Axel commençait à s'inquiété. Il passa alors un de ses bras autour de la taille de Roxas et l'entraîna dans le caldarium (4). La température sortit le blond de son monde et regarda d'un air songeur Axel. Ce dernier lui sourit mais on ne voyait que de la tristesse dans ce sourire. Le plus petit senti le prince le coller à lui en passant son deuxième bras autour de sa taille. Ils n'étaient pas si proches que ça puisqu'ils pouvaient voir le visage de l'autre mais leurs torses étaient tout de même relativement proche, trop pour Roxas.

« Ecoute, ce qu'a dit cet enfoiré de Reno est vrai pour les ¾ des hommes libres qui habitent à Rome… Mais je ne suis pas comme eux ! Pour moi vous avez un cœur, vous avez des émotions et merde vous respirez et vous êtes formé comme moi ! Alors ne crois pas les conneries qu'il t'a dit mais crois moi, moi. Je ne te décevrais jamais, je te le promets… Roxas ? ROXAS ! Hé réveille-toi ! »

Pendant le monologue du roux, le blond avait soudainement eut un malaise et s'était effondré dans les bras d'Axel. Trop de chose lui arrivait si rapidement qu'il n'arrivait plus à tenir. Le manque de sommeil (5) et la chaleur du bain n'était pas là pour l'aider. Il réussit à ouvrir une dernière fois les yeux… Axel qui le portait hors des bains… Il avait l'air inquiet ? Alors il le pensait vraiment…? Qu'ils étaient identiques lui, un esclave et Axel, un prince ? C'est sûr cette pensée que Roxas parti dans les bras de Morphée.

x-[*__*]-x-[T___T]-x-[*___T]-x

« Riku ! »

Le dénommé Riku accéléra le pas, ne voulant croiser la personne derrière lui, il savait déjà que c'était **lui** et il préférait ne pas le voir tout de suite…Il n'était pas encore près à devoir répondre à toutes les questions qu'il allait surement lui poser. Mais le brun était tenace et le suivait toujours jusqu'à ce que l'argenté s'arrête finalement, tournant le dos à la personne qui le suivait.

« Pourquoi tu m'évites ? »

Et voilà l'interrogatoire avait commencé. Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire la vérité ? Il n'avait pas eut conscience de ces actes au moment où ils les avaient faits mais avec le recul, il avait très bien réalisé. Il refusait de se l'avouer mais il l'avait fait. Devant le silence du plus grand, l'esclave se posta devant lui. Mais le précepteur avait préférer détourner la tête plutôt que de regarder son ami en face… Ami ? L'était-il toujours ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il l'avait prit de faire ça à Sora !

« Pourquoi ? Ne m'évite pas s'il te plaît ! Je…

-Sora… Tu n'y es pour rien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit c'est tout ! Ne m'en veux pas d'accord ? Sois heureux avec lui… »

Sur ces paroles, Riku parti, toujours en évitant le regard bleu qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Lorsque le brun ne put continuer à voir son ami, qui était rentré dans le bureau de leur maître, il se laissa tomber contre le mur le plus proche. Passant ses bras autour de ses jambes et posa sa tête contre ses genoux, il laissa les larmes, qu'il avait retenu devant son ami, coulés le long de ses joues pour finir contre le reste du tissus de sa tunique.

x-[*__*]-x-[T___T]-x-[*___T]-x

« Tu es en retard, Ansem ! »

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir, du seul œil que l'on voyait. Il avait du se rendre au rendez vous sans se faire remarquez et ce n'était pas mince à faire. De plus il avait du fouiller la maison du prince. Bon il évitera de dire à l'argenté qu'il s'était encore fait prendre mais il pourrait au moins lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Qui sait ? Il ne serrait peut être plus énervé contre lui avec un peu de chance ?

« J'espère pour toi que tu as de bonne nouvelle à m'apporté ?

-Mieux que ça, j'ai revu ton ancien esclave…Le blond, t'sais ?

-Roxas ?

-Ah je croyais qui s'appelait Roxy vu que le prince l'a appelé comme ça. »

Mince, il venait de faire une bêtise en rajoutant ce détail. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il est dit ça ?

« Appelé ? Tu t'es ENCORE fait voir ? Dois-je te rappeler que nous n'allons pas dans sa maison pour une simple partie de plaisir ?

-Je sais…

-Bon bref, j'ai eu une idée il y a quelques jours. Un de mes espions, un qui arrive à ne pas se faire voir, n'est ce pas ? »

Ansem baissa la tête sachant que cette remarque lui était concernée. Ce n'était pas sa faute si le prince arrivait toujours au mauvais moment ? Si ? Xemnas soupira avant de continuer mais cette fois ci avec un sourire froid, cruel.

« J'ai appris de sa part que l'Empereur avait l'intention d'organisez un voyage. Il partira accompagné de ses fidèles chiens qu'est Burrus et Sénèque (6), en Grèce (7). Apparemment il s'agirait d'un voyage pour ce faire des alliés mais à mon avis, il sent le complot que nous montons contre lui. Il a simplement peur et part s'enfuir ailleurs. Mais nous pourrons le tuer plus facilement. Mais pour ce qui est de ses deux fils, je ne sais pas encore quoi faire. Réno est vraiment trop imprévisible pour pouvoir faire quelque chose contre lui et Axel… »

Xemnas s'arrêta en plein milieu de son explication en entendant du bruit venant de la rue voisine à celle où étaient les deux hommes. Xemnas s'approcha de là où il semblait avoir entendu ce bruit et avant qu'il ne soit complètement arrivé dans l'autre rue, un roux sorti de sa cachette.

« Ne me tuez pas ! »

Il avait les mains levé et se dirigeait vers eux. Ansem pesta contre lui. Il allait mettre en péril le plan que lui et Xemnas avaient l'intention d'exécuter et tout ça à cause d'un gamin qui venait à peine d'être majeur !

« Oh mais que vient faire le prince ici ?

-Je me rends aux termes… Vous avez vraiment l'intention de tous nous tuer, moi et ma famille ?

-Ah, cela ne dépend que de vous… Tous ce que je veux c'est le pouvoir mais pour cela je dois bien évidement me débarrasser de ceux qu'ils l'ont.

-Et si…Je vous aidais ? Vous ne me tuerez pas, n'est ce pas ?

-C'est évident »

Xemnas avait le sourire aux lèvres, comme ça ce pauvre Reno était prêt à vendre sa famille, son honneur etc. Tout ça pour sa misérable vie ? Il venait de trouver alors une idée qui le fit rire alors que Reno et Ansem le regardait surpris.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te tuerais pas mais en pour, tu te doute que tu vas devoir mettre utile. On m'a dit que tu avais eu un différent Axel ?

-Oui à cause d'un de ces esclaves…mais c'était il y a quelques années…Pourquoi ? Je veux dire je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait vous apprendre ou encore vous faire avancez votre plan.

-Au contraire, tu ne sais pas comme cette querelle va mettre importante. Mais avant…va aux thermes. Je ne te retiens point mais sache que tu me reverras et que si tu parles à quelqu'un de ce que tu viens d'entendre, tu peux t'assurer que tu seras mort à la seconde qui suit. »

x-[*__*]-x-[T___T]-x-[*___T]-x

_Le noir… Il n'y avait rien autour de lui, tout était noir. C'est à peine s'il voyait ses mains. Où était-il ?_

_« Roxas… ça fait plaisir de te revoir. »_

_Le blond tiquât, cette voix… il n'avait pas oublié cette voix en un an. Il sentit des larmes lui venir dans les yeux alors qu'il cherchait partout pour __**la**__ trouver. Il devait lui dire quelque chose, il voulait la trouver ! Il devait ! Il criait son nom mais pourtant personne… Puis à un moment le lieu changea alors qu'il se trouvait à présent sur leur lieu d'entraînement. Le blond fut d'abord surpris puis regarda partout pour voir s'il n'était pas là. Personne. Il partit alors en courant vers sa ville. Celle ci était…là ? Belle et sublime. Carthage était plus belle que jamais. _

_« Mais je…Je l'ai vu bruler devant moi… Ce n'est pas…possible » Murmura pour lui-même Roxas, incrédule devant cette vision. _

_Mais pourtant il était au milieu de la ruelle principale, le marché régnant, les gens qui étaient, les maisons, l'odeur de la mer… Tout…Tout était là et bien présent. Il partit en direction de chez lui, sa maison. La vraie, celle où il était quelqu'un ! Une fois arrivé, il entra doucement comme s'il hésitait. Etais ce vraiment réel ? Est-ce que tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Xemnas, Axel… Tout n'était qu'un rêve ? La personne qui apparut devant Roxas le fit tout de suite sortir de ses pensées._

_« Bas t'en fais une tête, mon chéri. Quelque chose s'est passée ?_

_-Ma…Maman ?_

_-Bas qui tu veux d'autre que ce soit. Tu te souviens même plus de moi, merci beaucoup »_

_Le ton ironique, le rire, la voix…Tout était redevenu comme avant. L'adolescent se jeta dans les bras de sa mère qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre cet élan d'affection mais elle passa quand même ses bras autour de sa taille. _

_Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Roxas sentit une drôle d'odeur venant de l'extérieur. Il demanda à sa mère où était son père mais la seule réponse le surpris fortement._

_« Mais je croyais qu'il était avec toi, vous m'avez dit hier que vous irez vous entraîner vers les ruines et de ne pas vous déranger à part pour allez vous dire que le repas était prêt. »_

_Ce… C'est ce qu'il avait dit à sa mère la vieille de l'attaque des troupes de Rome sur Carthage. Alors…Ca voulait dire que… Le blond ouvrit le plus vite possible la porte d'entrée et fit seulement quelques pas avant de ne plus bouger. La vision sur laquelle il avait atterrit l'avait pétrifié à l'instant même où il l'avait vu. Restant devant ce paysage… Carthage en feu, les cris de personnes résonnant dans les rues, du sang un peu partout… C'est exactement ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là, sauf que cette fois ci Roxas n'était pas allé se battre. Il devait y aller mais ses jambes étaient bloquées. Un soldat romain s'arrêta devant sa maison alors que d'autres arrivaient derrière lui. Il en reconnu tout de suite un qu'il connaissait, portant sa grande toge._

_« Il est bizarre ce gosse ! T'a vu comme il te regarde, il ne doit même pas savoir qui tu es ! »_

_Oh si il ne le savait que trop bien, devant lui était présent Xemnas… Mais pas seulement lui… Roxas remarqua que toute les personnes autour du sénateur était des personnes qu'il avait dut tuer. Pourquoi étaient-elles là ? Plus les minutes passaient, plus Roxas était sûr de rêver mais comment faire pour se réveiller ? Son rêve était apparemment long et voulait le traumatisé… Que quelqu'un l'aide…_

_« Hé mais c'est toi ! Tu nous as tous tué ! Tu n'es qu'un meurtrier ! Tu aurais très bien pus nous laissez en vie ! Mais tu ne l'as pas fait… Tu as même tué ta propre mère !_

_-MAIS NON ! Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Et j'étais __**obligé **__de vous tuez !_

_-A d'autre ! Alors à qui appartiens tous ces cadavres autour de nous ? Et qui les as tués ? »_

_La voix de Xemnas qui venait de parler pour la première fois, le fit frémir. Il ne l'avait pourtant quitté qu'il y a deux jours et pourtant il avait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles. Mais à peine avait il parler que Roxas sentit sa colère monté._

_« C'est toi qui les as… »_

_En même temps de parler le blond s'était retourner pour rentrer chez lui. Peut être que le rêve prendrait fin ? Mais ce qu'il vu le bloqua complètement. Sa mère était transpercée par une de ses épées. Il accourut vers elle. Cependant à peine fut-il arrivé près d'elle que son corps se désagrégea en poussière._

_« Qu'est…QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI A FAIT !! » Cria Roxas en empoignant son ancien maître par sa toge. Il devait lui faire payer ! Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve. Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur les joues du blond alors que Xemnas sourit avant de disparaître._

_« REVIENS ! Espèce de lâche ! Tu fuis toujours ! Tu sais que tu vas mourir alors tu fuis ! »_

_Le décors changea aussi, pour l'un de ses plus grands bonheurs, et était de nouveau noir. Revoir Carthage aurait du lui faire plaisir mais…Pas comme ça…Pas en flamme comme il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois avant d'être emporté par des soldats romains. _

_« Tu es bien vantard. Sais-tu qui est ton maître ? Je t'es offert une nouvelle vie et voilà comment tu me remercie ? _

_-Une nouvelle vie !? Tu ne m'as rien offert ! _

_-Ah bon ? Pourtant cette force que tu es arrivé à augmenter au fil des mois, n'est ce pas un beau cadeau ? _

_-Non…Arrête ! Pars ! Je ne veux pas de tes commentaires sarcastiques !_

_-Tu as même trouvé un plaisir pendant que tu étais chez moi. Tuer._

_-C'est faux ! Je n'ai jamais pris de plaisir à tuer toute ces personnes !_

_-Alors pourquoi avais tu ce sourire permanent pendant que tu tuais quelqu'un ? »_

_Pendant que Xemnas parlait, le blond vit plusieurs fois dans sa tête, certaine mort de personne. Il s'y voyait, le sourire aux lèvres alors que du sang avait un peu taché son visage. _

_« NON ! C'EST FAUX ! Je ne suis…pas un criminel ! ARRETEZ ! »_

_Le blond à force de voir ces visages de mort, de se rappeler de leur dernière parole et soupir, de leur cris etc., avait mit ses mains sur sa tête et s'était plié de douleur. Cela faisait une migraine atroce. Il voulait se réveiller ! Ne plus entendre ces voix horrible, n'entendre que la voix…d'Axel._

x-[*__*]-x-[T___T]-x-[*___T]-x

Axel avait finalement porté Roxas durant tout le trajet, attirant quelque regard surpris des personnes qu'ils croisaient mais le roux ne fit comme s'il ne les voyait pas. En même temps…Il n'avait pas arrivé à remettre cette foutu toge et n'avais finalement eut qu'un résultat plutôt pathétique. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était le blond qui dormait dans son lit. Il devait faire un cauchemar puisque plusieurs fois le roux le vit murmurez des paroles incompréhensible alors qu'il se débattait. Le prince avait posé sa main sur son front, il était brulant. Peut être cela n'avait pas été une bonne idée de l'amener aux thermes, surtout pour rencontrer son stupide frère. Comment avait il put dire toute ses horreurs devant Roxas, il savait qu'il détestait les esclaves mais à ce point…

« Ax…Axel. »

Celui-ci regarda son esclave, pensant qu'il était réveillé mais non. Il avait toujours les yeux fermé. Mais il remarqua que ses joues étaient plus rouges qu'un instant plus tôt. Le roux sourit devant l'air si innocent qu'offrait le blond en ce moment. On aurait du mal à croire que ce dernier était un tueur à gage. Axel posa ses lèvres le plus doucement possible sur la tempe du plus jeune, espérant ne pas le réveiller. Pourtant quand il voulu partir pour aller s'habiller, il sentit une main le retenir en attrapant son poignet.

« Axel ?

-Roxy ! T'es réveillé ? Ah non ne te relèves pas, tu es brulant de fièvre, je t'ai ramené ici. Mais bouge pas je vais aller demander à quelqu'un de me mettre cette toge et…Roxas ? »

Le blond avait les joues mouillées à cause des larmes qui coulaient. Le roux s'assit sur son lit et le regarda surpris mais aussi inquiet son esclave, passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je…su-suis un…cri-criminel, non ? A-Alors pour-pourquoi tu…prends soin de…m-moi ?

-Non, jamais tu ne seras un criminel, c'est bon c'est retenu ? »

Le blond ria un peu en voyant le sourire de son maître mais son cauchemars l'avait trop marqué pour qu'il ne se dise qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il est vrai qu'il avait pris quelque fois un plaisir à tuer ces hommes. C'était, pour Roxas, un peu comme une vengeance pour la destruction de sa ville. Il avait donc pris un plaisir à tuer…Xemnas avait raison.

« Et pour ce qui est de prendre soin de toi, n'est ce pas logique ? »

Logique ? Avec Axel rien ne l'était. Alors trouver la réponse par lui-même était impossible. Il passa ses doigts sous les yeux bleus du blond pour essuyer les larmes. Le prince lui sourit alors qu'il approcha son visage de celui de son esclave jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. L'esclave mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'Axel l'embrassait une nouvelle fois mais bizarrement il ne voulait pas l'arrêter… Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque du prince et se laissa entraîner par celui-ci qui l'allongea sur le lit.

« Je crois que ça n'a plus d'importance que j'aille m'habiller, n'est ce pas ? »

Le roux avait murmuré ça à l'oreille du blond qui commença à rougir, commençant à réaliser ce qu'amenaient les paroles du roux. Mais il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Comme il ne fit rien quand il sentit la langue de son maître contre son cou. Enfin si, là un petit gémissement fit son apparition. Mais il ne pouvait pas…Axel était le prince de Rome et lui n'était qu'un criminel. Il ne méritait pas la joie que lui apportait son maître. Il détourna la tête et ferma les yeux.

« Axel…

-Arrête de penser que tu es un criminel et que tu ne dois pas être à moi…Mais tu le mérites, Roxas. Tu le mérites mieux que personne, ce bonheur… »

En même temps de lui murmurer ces paroles, Axel l'embrassait un peu partout sur son visage, le front, le nez, la tempe, la joue, la lèvre. A chaque fois des frissons parcourus le blond mais se laissa faire. Comme il se laissa faire quand le roux lui enleva une nouvelle fois sa tunique. Celle-ci fut lancée un peu plus loin et fut vite rejointe par la toge d'Axel…

x-[*__*]-x-[T___T]-x-[*___T]-x

Quelques villas plus loin…

« Sénèque, Burrus, avez-vous vus Ansem ? Il devrait être là depuis des heures maintenant.

-Votre majesté, vous savez à quel point il peut être…

-Je lui avais dit que c'était important. Comme vous le savez je me rends en Grèce dans une semaine et je veux qu'il parte avec moi.

-AVEC LUI ?!

-Sénèque ! Je sais que vous ne l'apprécié guère mais il est très diplomate et connais le grec. Je vous laisserais la maison. Et veillez à ce qu'aucun de mes fils ne soient au courant que je suis parti. »

* * *

_(1) : la__ route qu'ils avaient prises était bondée de monde _: Alors j'en ai complètement aucune idée de s'ils y avaient du monde ou pas… De plus, si mes souvenirs sont bons, le palais du prince doit avoir des bains chez eux mais j'ai un peu modifié ça =p

(2) à l'intérieur se trouvait trois immense bain : Alors vu que dans ce chapitre je n'ai pas vraiment expliqué je vais le faire ici. Les thermes sont des bains, privé ou public, et qui a part se laver était une vraie occupation chez les Romains et Grecs. Par exemple nous ont dit qu'on va jouer à la DS et eux ils vont termes XD Enfin bref, à l'intérieurs normalement il y a 5 pièces dont le vestiaire. Les autres c'étaient une par bain et la celle qui restait faisait office de sauna. Mais j'ai préférer en mettre une 'entrée' XD Les trois bains sont à différente température. Les Romains faisait les bains du plus chaud au plus froid, apparemment sa soulageait les muscles se changement de température enfin bref voilà ce qu'était un peu les termes. Si vous avez encore des questions n'hésitez pas ^^

_(3)__ Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire […] ne vas pas croire que…_ : Oo Les fans de Reno vont me tuer… Mais au passage ça vous rappelle rien le 'ils ne sont rien' ? =D

_(4) : __le __caldarium _: C'est le nom latin du bain à la température la plus élevé.

_(5) : __Le manque de sommeil_ : Le manque de sommeil ? Mais pourtant t'a dormi Roxy *lis ces précédents chapitres* Bon d'accord c'est vrai qu'un certain roux t'a un peu épuisé mais… XD

_(6) : Burrus et Sénèque _: Ce sont les deux principaux précepteur/conseiller qu'avait Néron. Sénèque est assez connu donc je pense que vous le saviez peut être et pour ce qui est de Burrus si vous avez lus '_Britannicus' _vous devez le savoir ^^

_(7) : en Grèce _: Néron est vraiment parti en Grèce mais vous vous en doutez je vais modifier son voyage ^^

* * *

Moi *morte* : Je crois que c'est le chapitre qui m'aura demandé le plus d'effort --'

Riku : Pourquoi je fais la gueule à Sora ? Je lui ai pourtant rien fait

Moi : Ah ça ! Bas va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre pour y savoir =D

Sora : Cruel ! Et il va être quand ce prochain chapitre ?

Moi : Euh… A vrai dire si fin Aout il y est ça serait déjà bien…

Sora & Riku : FIN AOUT ! Oo

Moi : Bas oui, les deux semaines la faut absolument que je fasse deux AMV (un pour l'Akuroku Day et un pour l'anniversaire d'un ami) et après la semaine du 10 au 16 aout je suis chez de la famille, j'espère avoir internet pour au moins mettre les AMV sur youtube et après le 17 je commence mon soutien Oo Je ne veux pas y aller ! -_-

Axel *tout content* : Je l'ai refait ! Je l'ai refait !

Roxas *rouge* : La ferme Axel !

Axel : Oh mais t'as aimé, n'est ce pas Roxy ^^

Roxas : …

Moi : D'ailleurs ça m'a fait penser pendant que je l'écrivais (ce chapitre) j'écoutais pas mal de musique et j'ai vus certaine fic avoir des playlists… A vous de voir si vous voulez que j'en fasse une ou pas ^^ Voilà merci de suivre toujours cette fic qui me tiens assez à cœur maintenant =D Et je l'espère à bientôt pour la suite ^^


End file.
